House of Sitri's Butler
by silverslate
Summary: Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal. Aku adalah setengah manusia dan setengah Iblis. Aku mempunyai pekerjaan sebagai seorang butler. Lebih tepatnya, personal butler untuk masterku, Sona Sitri. Not a dimention travel/Reincarnation Fic. Sacred Gear!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_Catatan Author: _Ini adalah story pertamaku di ini. Setelah ngebaca banyak story Naruto-DxD, dan juga suka sama kedua animenya, aku jadi gatahan banget untuk nulis ini, _minna. _Semoga storynya ngga terlalu buruk, ya.

Discaimer: Naruto dan Highschool DxD milik Masashi-san dan Ichiei-san.

_Chapter 1 __―__ Start_

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki bisa dibilang adalah orang yang tempramental. Sejak kecil, ia selalu memakai emosinya di tangannya. Mengekspresikan emosinya dengan bebas. Kushina sendiri masih tidak tahu kenapa banyak seseorang yang lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan emosinya. Jadi, ketika ia mendengar kabar bahwa sahabatnya sedang mengandung anak lagi, dia sangat merasakan bahagia.

Wanita berambut berwarna darah itu kini sedang berjalan di koridor Istana Keluarga Sitri. Susah payah berjalan dengan perutnya yang mengandung bayi tersayangnya yang sudah 8 bulan. Seragam maid Keluarga Sitri-nya juga terlihat kekecilan karena perut besarnya.

Ya, namanya adalah Kushina Uzumaki. Ia adalah personal maid untuk Nyonya Sitri. Awalnya, Ia hanyalah yatim piatu dan manusia biasa. Karena suatu tragedi, ia bertemu dengan Nyonya dan Tuan Sitri. Mereka menolongnya, dan kemudian mereinkarnasi dirinya menjadi iblis, untuk menjadi maid Keluarga Nobel Sitri.

Saat-saat menjadi maid Keluarga Sitri mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai tahun-tahun yang paling bahagia menurutnya. Ia, yang sejak kecil menginkan sebuah keluarga, langsung mendapatkannya. Keluarga Sitri memperlakukan budak mereka dengan baik dan menganggap mereka seperti Keluarga. Karena itu, Kushina sangat bahagia disini.

Setelah bertahun-tahun bekerja, iapun dipromosi menjadi personal maid untuk Nyonya Sitri. Ia dan Nyonya Sitri bisa dibilang adalah sahabat. Walaupun posisi dirinya sebagai budak, Nyonya Sitri selalu insisten untuk memanggilnya seorang teman, bukan seorang master. Kushina terlalu senang dan tidak menolaknya.

Pada suatu saat, ia diberi tugas oleh Nyonya Sitri untuk ke Dunia Manusia. Disana, ia bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Minato Namikaze. Seorang pemimpin dari sebuah desa kecil. Mereka berdua langsung jatuh cinta satu sama lain.

Ia sudah memberitahukan ini pada Nyonya Sitri, sekaligus takut jika Nyonya Sitri memecatnya karena ia berhubungan dengan seorang manusia. Tetapi Nyonya Sitri hanya tersenyum, dan mengatakan kalau dia bisa merahasiakan hubungannya dari Keluarga Iblis lain, Keluarga Sitri tidak bermasalah dengan hubungan itu. Kushina sangat senang dengan perkataan itu, dan langsung saja memeluk Nyonya Sitri dengan bahagia, hampir lupa posisinya sebagai budak.

Setelah 3 tahun berhubungan, ia akhirnya memberitahu Minato statusnya sebagai Iblis. Minato saat itu terkejut, tapi tetap saja menerimanya dengan lapang dada, dan semuanya makin bahagia.

Semuanya berubah, ketika pada saat ia hamil. Ia sangat senang pada saat itu. Tapi, disaat itu juga, Minato meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Kushina sangat sedih pada saat itu. Ia lalu berjanji, akan melindungi bayinya, karena bayinya adalah satu-satunya peninggalan Minato.

Membuka pintu di depannya, Kushina membersihkan otaknya dari ingatan masa lalu. Ini adalah hari bahagia untuk Keluarga Sitri, dan Kushina tidak ingin merusaknya dengan mood sedihnya.

Membuka pintunya, ia disambut dengan pandangan Nyonya Sitri yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya, dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya. Di sampingnya, ada Tuan Sitri dan Serafall-sama yang juga mempunyai senyuman bahagia.

Kushina membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, dan menyapa mereka bertiga dengan hormat.

"Master Cedric. Mistress Eleanor. Nona Serafall." Sapa Kushina dengan hormat.

Nyonya Sitri, atau yang biasa dipanggil oleh Eleanor oleh teman dekatnya, tersenyum ketika melihat kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu, Kushina-chan. Kau sudah kita anggap sebagai keluarga." Kata Eleanor. Kushina hanya menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan malu.

Sebelum Kushina bisa merespon, ia sudah ditabrak dengan sebuah blur hitam yang berteriak dengan kencang, "KUSHI-TAAANNN!"

Blur hitam itu adalah Serafall, yang kini memeluk Kushina sambil mengusap-ngusapkan kepalanya ke perut hamil Kushina. Kushina hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah menjadi pelayan sebelum Nyonya Sitri sendiri sudah hamil. Karena itu, pada saat Serafall lahir, ia juga yang mengurusi Serafall ketika Nyonya dan Tuan Sitri sangat sibuk. Ia bisa dibilang sudah menjadi figur Tante untuk Serafall.

"Serafall-sama! Kau mengagetkanku!" Seru Kushina, sedikit kaget karena Serafall tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia seharusnya tidak harus terlalu kaget, karena Serafall sudah 3 bulan tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Berhentilah untuk menjadi childish, Serafall. Sekarang kau sudah mempunyai responsibilitas sebagai Maou, dan juga sebagai kakak untuk adik kecilmu nanti. Dan juga, jangan mengagetkan Kushina seperti itu. Nanti kandungannya bisa bermasalah, kau tahu?" Tuan Sitri menasihati Serafall dari belakang, sambil terkekeh atas tindakan Serafall. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Kushina, "Dan Kushina, sudah kubilang dari dulu, jika kita bertiga saja, tidak usah terlalu formal. Kita sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga."

Kushina memberikan senyuman kepada Tuan Sitri, "Terimakasih, Cedric!" Kushina mensaluti.

"Mouu," Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara rengekan Serafall. "Pekerjaan Maou itu menyebalkan dan menyusahkan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi Maou~" Serafall merengek, merespon pada perkataan ayahnya tadi.

Eleanor tertawa kecil dari tempat tidurnya, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tidak memberikan posisinya ke Grayfia-san ketika ia menantangmu dulu, Serafall?" Canda Eleanor. Serafall hanya menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya yang besar itu dan dengan 'huff', memalingkan wajahnya, mendapatkan tawa dari seisi ruangan lagi. Sebenarnya, hanya karena rivalitas Serafall dan Grayfia, yang berkompetisi untuk menjadi wanita terkuat dan tercantik di Underworld, Serafall tidak ingin memberi posisinya sebagai Leviathan kepada Grayfia. Jika wanita itu adalah orang lain, Serafall dengan senang memberikan titelnya. Sayangnya, saat ini hanya Grayfia yang bisa merivalkan kekuatannya.

"Ele-chan," Kushina memanggil. Ia melihat kearah Eleanor dengan mata senang, "Apa benar berita yang kudengar? Kau hamil lagi?" Tanya dengan bahagia. Ketika mendapatkan anggukan dari Eleanor, Kushina langsung saja berlari dan memeluk Eleanor dengan bahagia.

"Aaak! Aku sangat senang untukmu, Ele-chan! Kita sama-sama mengandung! Ooh, aku harap anak kita berdua bisa menjadi sahabat!" Seru Kushina dengan senang sekaligus _excited_.

Eleanor mengangguk, "Aku harap anakmu bisa menjadi figur kakak untuk Sona-chan, Kushina, melihat bahwa anakmu lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku." Ucapnya, "Aku tidak mungkin akan mempercayai Serafall untuk menjadi figur kakak yang strict dan selalu mendisiplinkan Sona-chan, bukan?" Canda Eleanor, mengabaikan teriakan protes dari Serafall, membuat seluruh ruangan kembali tertawa lagi.

"Aku mempunyai ide," Suara Cedric mendapatkan perhatian dari seluruh okupan di ruangan. "Bagaimana kalau anakmu, jika sudah besar nanti, menjadi personal butler untuk Sona-chan, Kushina? Dengan begitu, Sona bisa setidaknya mendapatkan teman laki-laki, dan anakmu bisa melindungi dan menginfluensikan Sona dengan baik. Kita tidak ingin putri keduaku pikirannya terinfluensikan oleh iblis-iblis lain, dan menjadi iblis nobel arrogant yang kita semua benci, bukan?" Ucapnya, memberi proposi pada Kushina.

Kushina hanya menatap Cedric sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya. "Eh?" Hanyalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Cedric menggaruk leher belakangnya sambil tersenyum malu, "Itupun kalau kau mau, Kushina. Kalau tidak…"

Cedric tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena Kushina sudah melompat, dan menatapnya dengan mata penuh bintang.

"Tidak mau? Cedric, itu adalah ide yang sangat bagus! Aku menerima itu! Naruto-kun akan kupastikan akan selalu melindungi Sona-chan dan menjadi butler paling keren untuk Sona-chan, _dattebane!_" Seru Kushina dengan semangat. Ketika menyadari ia mengatakan apa dibagian akhir. Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan malu. Seluruh ruangan kembali tertawa atas selip Kushina.

"Naruto, Kushina? Itu nama yang sedikit aneh…" Gumam Eleanor dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bukankah itu artinya _fishcake_?" Serafall, yang daritadi diam, mencelutuk. "Bukankah itu sebuah topping ramen?" Tanya Serafall lagi.

Cedric tertawa kecil dari tempatnya, "Menamai anakmu dengan topping ramen, Kushina? Seharusnya aku tahu…" Gumamnya.

Wajah Kushina memerah karena malu. Akhirnya, ia pun berseru, "Artinya _maelstrom_, _dattebane!_" Seru Kushina, sedikit emosi, membuat semuanya kembali tertawa.

Eleanor mengelur perut hamilnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Naruto dan Sona, eh? Aku harap mereka berdua tetap sahabat sampai mereka berdua besar…" Gumamnya berharap. Kushina dan Cedric mengangguk setuju.

Sementara itu, Serafall sedang berada di pojok, matanya mengeluarkan tangisan anime.

'_Mouuu! Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba melupakanku?!'_

* * *

_8 Tahun Kemudian…._

"Master. Master. Master."

Aku, Sona Sitri, perlahan membuka mataku dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Aku sudah sangat familiar dengan suara yang mencoba membangunkanku dari tidur itu. Ketika _dia _membangunkanku, _dia_ akan memanggilku tiga kali. Diam beberapa saat untuk memberiku waktu, dan kemudian mengucapkan 'Ini sudah pagi, Master'

"Ini sudah pagi, Master."

'_Kau tentu tidak ingin kau telat untuk pergi ke Akademi, bukan?' _Aku membayangkan kata _dia _selanjutnya, yang aku sudah yakin 100% akan diucapkan.

"Kau tentu tidak ingin kau telat untuk pergi ke Akademi, bukan?" _dia _mengucapkan. Tepat seperti yang aku kira. Aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan ini, aku bisa mengetahui jalan pikirannya.

'_Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu untuk pergi ke Akademi, dan air hangat juga sudah kusiapkan. Sarapan sudah ada di meja makan. Salad tanpa tomat, seperti biasa.' _Aku kembali membatinkan kata yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya sambil membukakan mataku sepenuhnya. Dia memang sangat gampang diprediksi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu untuk pergi ke Akademi, dan air hangat juga sudah kusiapkan. Sarapan sudah ada di meja makan. Salad tanpa tomat, seperti biasa." _Dia _mengucapkan, ketika melihat aku sudah membuka mataku sepenuhnya.

Akupun melihat _dia_. Dia memakai pakaian butler Keluarga Sitri, yaitu sebuah tuxedo yang rapi, sarung tangan berwarna putih, dan simbol Keluarga Sitri di kantung dadanya. Walaupun dia seorang butler, figurnya terlihat masih seumuran, kalau tidak, lebih tua sedikit dari Sona sendiri. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang spiky berantakan, kulit putih sedikit kecoklatan, dan yang paling menonjol dari wajahnya adalah tiga tanda lahir yang seperti kumis kucing di pipinya. Walaupun begitu, yang paling aku sukai adalah warna mata birunya yang sangat indah.

Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Dia adalah butler personalku. Sejak selama yang bisa kuingat, Naruto selalu bersama diriku. Kita bisa sangat dekat, mungkin lebih dekat daripada hubungan seorang kakak-adik. Walaupun dia adalah butlerku, Keluarga Sitri, sama seperti Keluarga Gremory, memperlakukan budak mereka seperti keluarga.

Tangan kecilku mencoba meraih kacamata yang ada di meja di sampingku. Aku jadi menyesal karena mengabaikan peringatan Naruto untuk tidak membaca buku terlalu dekat, dan jangan membaca buku saat gelap. Walaupun memakai kacamata menyebalkan, aku kini sudah mulai terbiasa.

Aku kemudian memakai kacamataku, dan melihat kearah Naruto, yang kini wajahnya sudah lebih jelas karena kacamataku.

"Naruto… sudah kubilang berapa kali? Kau boleh memanggilku Sona saja saat kita berdua." Aku mengingatkan. Walaupun Naruto adalah butlerku dan seharusnya memanggilku dengan respek, aku merasa aneh kalau sahabatku memanggilku dengan kata master.

Naruto memberiku senyuman karismatiknya. Membuat pipiku merona merah. Aku mulai mengutuk atas hormon perempuanku. Walaupun baru 8 tahun, aku sudah mengalami pubertas. Itu karena Iblis, sepertiku, memang melewati masa pubertas lebih dahulu daripada manusia. Iblis perempuan juga melewati pubertas lebih dahulu daripada Iblis laki-laki. Karena itu, Naruto, yang setengah manusia dan setengah Iblis, masih belum melewati masa pubertas dan masih innocent.

"Baiklah kalau kau insisten, Sona." Ucap Naruto, sambil memberikan senyumannya seperti biasa.

Aku menghela nafasku, dan mencoba berdiri dari kasur, dan melanjutkan hari seperti biasa, ketika sesuatu menarik perhatianku. Pakaian yang disiapkan Naruto bukanlah pakaian untuk sekolah. Itu hanyalah pakaian kasual untuk hari libur.

Pandangan bingungku mungkin terlihat oleh Naruto, karena ia menjawab pandangan bingungku, "Ah, hari ini adalah hari minggu, Sona. Apa kau tidak ingat?" Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil, membuatku melebarkan mataku.

Sial! Ia sudah tahu, jika setiap dia membangunkanku, aku akan memikirkan perkataannya selanjutnya. Karena itu, dia bilang bahwa ini saatnya untuk pergi ke Akademi, untuk membuatku mengasumsikan bahwa ini adalah hari biasa, bukan hari libur.

Lagi-lagi, dia berhasil mengelabuiku dengan pikiran deseptifnya. Aku adalah seseorang yang selalu membanggakan kepintaranku. Aku bahkan pernah menang bermain catur melawan Serafall-onee-sama. Jadi, ini agak sedikit membuatku jengkel kalau Naruto selalu meng-outmanuver pikiranku.

Aku menghela nafasku. Aku seharusnya tidak terlalu terkejut. Naruto mempunyai pikiran yang brilliant. Skor kita saat ini ketika bermain catur adalah 10-7, Naruto yang memimpin.

Karena itu, salah satu tujuanku saat ini adalah mengalahkan dia dalam catur.

Aku memberi pandangan jengkel pada Naruto, "Suatu saat, aku akan mengalahkanmu, Naruto." Aku mengatakan. Tapi dia hanya memberikan pandangan menantang.

"Kita lihat saja, Sona." Ia terkekeh lagi, membuatku cemberut. Ia kemudian kembali menjadi sedikit serius lagi, "Oh, Sona?" Panggilnya. Aku menaikan alisku sambil menatapnya, pertanda aku mendengar panggilannya. "Hari ini Rias Gremory-sama akan mengunjungimu. Dia bilang, dan aku kutip, 'Aku ingin menunjukan Sona suatu hal yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku lihat!' Matanya sangat bersinar ketika mengucapkan itu." Naruto memberitahuku sambil terkekeh lagi.

Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku dengan bingung. Rias ingin menunjukan dia sesuatu? Huh, itu memang tidak mengagetkan. Tetapi sepertinya Rias sangat ingin menunjukannya sesuatu kali ini. kita memang biasanya sering bermain, karena wilayah mereka dekat, dan mereka juga sering bertukar mainan. Jadi, ini tidak mengejutkanku sama sekali.

"Rias akan kesini? Hm… Baiklah, ada lagi, Naruto?" Tanyaku, melihat kepada Naruto.

Naruto kemudian memikirkan sesuatu, dan kemudian menaikan kedua bahunya dengan kasual. "Tidak ada yang lain setahuku."

Aku mengangguk, dan mulai ingin menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku dan bersiap untuk hari yang akan datang ketika suara Naruto memanggilku memberhentikan langkahku. Aku melihat kearah Naruto sambil memiringkan wajahku.

"Apa kau ingin aku menggosok punggungmu, Sona?" Tanyanya dengan polos. Wajahku langsung sangat memerah, membayangkan figurku yang tidak memakai pakaian sama sekali, dilihat oleh Naruto, dan kemudian Naruto menggosok punggungku. Melihat Naruto adalah orang yang bersih, dia pasti akan melepas seragam butlernya karena tidak ingin seragamnya basah, dan menggosok badanku dengan pakaian dalamnya saja.

Dengan wajah memerah, aku langsung saja berlari ke kamar mandi, sebelum berteriak "Tidak, terimakasih!" dengan sangat malu, meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap semuanya dengan kebingungan sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

* * *

Aku, Naruto Uzumaki menghela nafasku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan senyuman ketika melihat masterku langsung lari ke kamar mandi, seolah seperti malu. Kadang, aku juga bingung kenapa dia malu. Padahal, waktu kita masih 6 atau 5 tahun, kita selalu mandi bersama, dan menggosok punggung kita berdua secara bergantian.

Sepertinya, kini masterku sudah mulai dewasa dan ingin mandiri. Pikiran itu membuatku mengukirkan senyuman lucu. Walaupun masterku mencoba untuk menjadi mandiri, dia sendiri sama sekali tidak pernah memberikanku perintah untuk menstop mengurusinya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Wanita memang sangat menyusahkan. Akupun keluar dari kamar masterku, yang dipenuhi dengan rak buku. Huh, masterku memang sangat kutu buku. Dulu, masterku selalu menyeretku untuk menemaninya membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Karena jengkel harus bulak-balik dari perpustakaan dan kamar masterku, yang cukup jauh, aku membuat request untuk Nyonya dan Tuan Sitri untuk memberikan rak buku di kamar Sona, agar Sona bisa membaca bukunya dengan lebih mudah.

Huh, aku masih bisa mengingat jelas sekali wajahnya yang bersinar pada saat itu. Ia langsung menjadi maniak buku. Akupun tidak mempunyai masalah dengan itu. Itu bagus untuk Sona. Sayangnya, Sona selalu membaca buku dalam gelap dan terlalu dekat, walaupun sudah kuperingatkan.

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menghapus pikiranku, akupun berjalan untuk ke ruang makan untuk menyiapkan masterku sarapan. Sebenarnya, aku belum menyiapkan sarapan untuk masterku, tetapi aku selalu bilang begitu ketika masterku masih dalam keadaan tidur untuk membuatnya bangun.

Master sangat tidak suka untuk memakan makanan yang dingin. Karena itu, aku selalu mengatakan bahwa makanannya sudah disiapkan, agar dia bangun dan buru-buru memakan sarapannya sebelum makanannya terlalu dingin.

Aku berjalan di koridor istana Sitri yang sangat besar. Kedua tangan berada di belakangku, dan senyuman terukir di wajahku. Ibuku, sejak aku kecil, selalu mengajariku untuk menjadi perfek _gentleman_, dan selalu tersenyum pada siapapun.

Ketika berjalan, aku berpapasan dengan pembantu lain yang memberikanku senyuman. Pembantu di sini terlihat mempunyai fisik disekitar 20 tahunan, walaupun aku tahu padahal mereka sebenarnya berumur ratusan tahun.

Seperti Kaa-sama. Walaupun Ibu sebenarnya berumur ratusan tahun, fisiknya terlihat masih seperti wanita di awal 20 tahun. Kaa-san juga adalah Ketua Pembantu disini, dia yang mengorganisir pekerjaan para maid dan butler masing-masing.

Aku akhirnya sampai ke ruang makan, dimana aku disambut oleh pandangan Ibu yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Sitri. Aku tidak melihat Serafall-sama dimana-mana. Aku hanya menduga mungkin dia harus berangkat pagi karena sesuatu.

Aku membungkukan badanku untuk menyambut mereka dengan hormat.

"Kaa-sama. Nyonya Eleanor. Tuan Cedric." Aku menyambut mereka dengan hormat.

Mereka mengangguk kepadaku dengan senyuman di wajah mereka, kecuali Nyonya Eleanor yang memberiku pandangan jengkel, membuatku terkekeh. Eleanor-sama selalu insisten untuk mencoba membuatku memanggilnya Obaa-chan, atau setidaknya, hanya Eleanor. Usahanya selalu tidak berhasil, tentu saja. Aku adalah orang yang sedikit keras kepala.

Akupun langsung permisi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk masterku. Walaupun disini kita mempunyai koki, masterku entah kenapa selalu seperti tidak menyukai makanan dari sang koki, dan lebih memilih makananku. Melihat bahwa sejak kecil aku sudah dilatih untuk menjadi butler untuk masterku, aku tentu saja ahli dalam memasak, walaupun aku masih 8 tahun.

Selama 30 menit, aku di dapur, intent untuk memasakan masterku makanan favoritnya. Sup krim jagung. Itu adalah makanan favorit masterku. Biasanya aku menyiapkan masterku salad, tapi, melihat bahwa akhir-akhir ini masterku sangat bekerja keras di Akademi untuk mendapatkan posisi pertama, mungkin aku akan membuat ini sebagai hadiah atas kerja kerasnya.

Setelah 20 menit memasak, dibantu oleh koki lain yang lebih berpengalaman dariku, akhirnya masakanku selesai. Aku tersenyum atas masakanku. Menempatkannya di nampan, bersama dengan segelas susu, akupun mengangkat nampannya, dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Ketika di meja makan, aku melihat wajah masterku bersinar ketika mencium bau makanannya. Aku tersenyum kepada diriku sendiri. Entah kenapa, aku mendapatkan sensasi hangat ini di dadaku ketika aku melihat wajah masterku bersinar seperti itu. Mungkin itu adalah kepuasan pada diriku sendiri karena bisa memuaskan kepenuhan masterku.

….Um, entah kenapa aku agak merasa aneh dengan perkataan terakhir itu. Tetapi aku hanya menaikan bahuku tak perduli, dan membawa makanannya ke ke meja makan.

Aku taruh sup jagung itu di depan masterku, yang melihat kearah sup krim jagung itu dengan wajah yang sangat lapar. Akupun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Segelas susu dan sup krim jagung untuk Master Sona." Aku mengucapkan, seolah aku adalah waiter di restoran bintang 5. Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat, Kaa-sama yang tadi sedang mengobrol dengan Eleanor-sama, tersenyum puas atas kerja kerasku. Aku tersenyum karena bisa membuat Kaa-sama bangga.

Setelah selesai, akupun berdiri di samping masterku seperti biasa ketika ia sarapan. Melihat dirinya makan dengan tenang. Aku selalu makan setelah masterku sudah makan, dan aku juga selalu makan ketika masterku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa. Aku selalu mementingkan kebutuhan master terlebih dahulu daripada kebutuhanku.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan master mendorong makanannya, dan melihat kearahku. Aku menaikan alisnya. Apa ia tidak suka? Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Akupun menjadi paranoid. Aku tidak pernah membuat masterku kecewa, dan aku tidak intent untuk melakukannya sekarang.

Ketika aku ingin membuka mulutku, master sudah mengalahkanku. Dengan wajah memerah, ia berseru, "Makanlah denganku!"

Aku, dan juga seluruh okupan di ruangan hanya bisa berkedip sambil mengutarakan, "Eh?" karena bingung, aku tidak melihat Kaa-sama dan Nyonya Eleanor memberi pandangan satu sama lain, dan seringaian terlihat di wajah mereka. Begitu juga aku tidak mendengar helaan nafas 'troublesome' dari Tuan Cedric.

"Bisa kau ulangi, master?" Aku mencoba mendengarnya lagi. Itu tidak pantas untuk seorang budak sarapan bersama masternya.

"Aku bilang," Master kembali mengulangi, "Makanlah denganku. Kau selalu mementingkan diriku dulu daripada dirimu sendiri, Naruto.." Jelas master. Entah kenapa, wajah master kemudian memerah. "Ja-jangan salah sangka! A-aku… aku hanya tidak ingin butlerku sakit dan tidak bisa mengurusiku! I-itu saja!" Dan kemudian, master memalingkan wajahnya dariku, membuatku tidak bisa melihat wajah memerahnya yang sangat lucu itu.

Ketika mendengar itu, aku melihat kearah Kaa-sama, Tuan Cedric, dan Nyonya Eleanor, dengan diam mencoba menanyakan saran. Kaa-sama memberikanku kedipan satu mata, sementara Tuan dan Nyonya Sitri tersenyum dan mengangguk, seolah-olah menyetujui Sona-sama dan menyemangatiku.

Akupun membiarkan senyuman terukir di wajahku. Walaupun dengan kata-kata seperti itu, aku tahu sebenarnya master memang khawatir padaku. Aku selalu ingin membuat master merasa puas, sampai aku lupa kebutuhan diriku sendiri.

Aku biarkan diriku terjatuh di bangku di sebelah masterku, dan mulai menyeret kursiku untuk mendekati kursinya, agar kita bisa sarapan bersama. Aku tersenyum, dan kemudian mengambil sendok dari tangan masterku, dan mengambil sesendok krim sup.

Akupun menodongkan sendoknya ke mulut masterku. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat pandangan realisasi di mata masterku, dan betapa merahnya pipinya. Ternyata, jika master malu, wajahnya memerah dan ia menjadi sangat lucu. Lama-lama, mungkin aku akan membuat kebiasaan untuk menggoda masterku hanya untuk melihat wajah malunya yang sangat lucu.

"Jika kita makan bersama, sebagai butler, aku harus menyuapimu, bukan, master?" Aku menjawab pertanyaan terdiam yang terlihat di wajah masterku. Masterku hanya bisa mengangguk diam, dan membiarkanku menyuapinya dengan wajahnya yang masih merah.

Karena sendoknya hanya ada satu, dan terlalu merepotkan untuk mengambil sendok lagi, akhirnya kami memakan hanya dengan satu sendok. Menyuapi satu sama lain sambil bercanda. Seperti saat kita masih sangat kecil dan tidak mengerti pekerjaan kita masing-masing.

Masterku, sebagai putri dari Keluarga Sitri.

Dan aku, sebagai personal butlernya yang harus mensupportnya di segala keputusan yang dia buat.

* * *

Ketika suara wagon yang berhenti terdengar, aku, Kaa-sama dan Keluarga Sitri berjalan ke gerbang untuk menyambut sang tamu, Keluarga Gremory yang mengunjung kesini. Keluarga Gremory dan Keluarga Sitri memang selalu mengunjungi satu sama lain setiap minggu, menunjukan hubungan dekat kedua keluarga.

Aku sendiri, sebagai personal butler untuk master, aku juga selalu ikut master untuk mengunjungi Keluarga Gremory. Jadi, aku tidak asing lagi pada Keluarga Gremory.

Keluarga Gremory mempunyai satu pewaris, yaitu adalah Rias Gremory. Melihat bahwa Sirzechs Gremory, anak pertama Tuan dan Nyonya Gremory, adalah seorang Maou dan mengangkat nama Lucifer, ia tidak bisa dijadikan pewaris Keluarga Gremory, karena itu, Rias-lah yang menjadi pewaris. Sama seperti master sendiri, yang menjadi pewaris Keluarga Sitri karena Serafall-sama mengambil nama Leviathan untuk menjadi Maou.

Kita melihat Keluarga Gremory keluar dari wagon mereka. Yang pertama adalah Putri Rias dengan wajah _excited _terlihat di wajahnya, membuat aku terkekeh. Rias tidak mempunyai teman main di rumahnya, karena itu, Rias selalu semangat ketika Sona mengunjunginya, atau ia mengunjungi Sona.

"SONAA!"

Ketika keluar Rias langsung saja berlari kearah master dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Melihat Rias akan memeluknya dan menabraknya, master melihatku, yang berada di sampingnya dengan panik di wajahnya. Master tidak menyukai kontak fisikal, entah itu dalam pelukan atau hanya berpegangan tangan biasa, jadi terlihat sekali mengapa ia panik.

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena Rias langsung saja memeluk Sona dan menabraknya, membuat mereka berdua jatuh bersamaan. Aku melihat mereka berdua sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu paling menakjubkan yang pernah aku lihat, Sona! Pertama, ayo kita ke kamarmu!" Seru Rias dengan semangat. Sona-sama yang masih merintih kesakitan langsung saja diseret oleh Rias ke istana, dan pastinya ke kamar Sona-sama.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkah Rias.

"Ah, maafkan aku atas tingkah Rias, Cedric, Eleanor. Dia sangat semangat sekali untuk mengunjungi Sona," Aku mendengar Tuan Gremory berkata ketika dia dan Nyonya Gremory turun dari wagon mereka. Aku memerhatikan, sepertinya Sirzechs Lucifer dan istrinya, Grayfia Lucifuge tidak datang.

Aku dan Kaa-sama membungkuk hormat ketika melihat mereka berdua.

"Gremory-sama." Kami berdua menyapa.

Tuan Gremory dan Nyonya Gremory mengangguk kepada kami berdua dengan senyuman. Dengan itu, Cedric-sama dan Eleanor-sama mengobrol dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Gremory sambil berjalan masuk ke istana Sitri.

Aku menengok kearah Kaa-sama. Hanya tinggal kita berdua yang masih berada di luar.

"Kaa-sama," Aku memanggil. Kaa-sama melihat kearahku dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Apa kau tahu dimana Nona Serafall?" Tanyaku, hanya penasaran.

Kaa-sama menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sayangnya tidak." Kaa-samaku yang mempunyai rambut seperti seorang Gremory itu mengucapkan. Dia kemudian tersenyum padaku, "Aku akan menyiapkan teh untuk Tuan Gremory. Sebaiknya kau menawarkan Putri Sona dan Rias minum juga, Naruto." Kaa-sama menyuruhku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Akupun berjalan kearah kamar master yang berada di lantai dua istana ini. Walaupun istana ini besar, istana ini hanya mempunyai dua lantai. Walaupun begitu, istana ini luas karena lebarnya. Di perjalananku ke kamar master, aku melewati Tuan dan Nyonya Gremory dan Sitri. Aku memberi bungkukan hormat kepada mereka, sebelum aku kembali melanjutkan berjalan kearah kamar Sona-sama.

Ketika berada di depan pintu kamar master, aku mendengar suara dari dalam. Sepertinya Rias dan master sedang menonton suatu film dengan suara yang besar. Akupun menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengetuk pintu kamar master.

"Master?"

Aku tidak mendengarkan suara dari dalam. Sepertinya mereka berdua melakukan hal yang snagat serius di dalam, hingga panggilanku tidak terdengar. Melihat pendengaran iblis sangat tajam, mereka memang sangat serius melakukan sesuatu hingga tidak mendengarkanku, atau memang mengabaikan panggilanku.

Akupun mengetuk pintunya lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

"Master? Apa kau ada di dalam?" Ketika aku masih tidak mendengar jawaban, aku semakin khawatir. "Aku akan membuka pintunya." Aku berkata. Ketika membuka pintu itu, aku melihat kamarnya gelap. Hanya ada cahaya TV yang menerangkan ruangan.

Di depan TV, ada dua figur. Yaitu master Sona dan Rias. Mereka menatap ke arah TV yang menayangkan sebuah animasi dengan serius. Dua popcorn ada di tangan mereka, entah dapat darimana.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, dan menyalakan lampunya. Sudah beberapa kali aku peringatkan pada Sona-sama, bahwa membaca buku, atau menonton dalam gelap sangat tidak bagus untuk matanya.

Ketika aku menyalakan lampunya, sepertinya mereka berdua baru menyadari keberadaanku karena mereka langsung saja melompat dan menghadap kearahku.

Aku mengeluarkan helaan nafas 'troublesome', "Master, sudah kubilang berapa kali? Menonton dalam gelap tidak bagus untuk matamu." Aku menasihatinya lagi.

Sebelum master menjawab, Rias sudah mengalahkannya.

"Naruto-kun!" Seru Rias. Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku. "Kau mengagetkan kami!" Putri dari Keluarga Gremory itu melanjutkan.

Aku membungkukan badanku, merasa bersalah. Lagipula, aku asal masuk ke dalam kamar masterku, dan mengagetkan dua Putri Keluarga Iblis salah satu dari 72 Pilar.

"Maafkan aku, master, Rias-sama." Aku memintaa maaf.

Master mengangguk. "Permintaan maaf diterima." Ucapnya. Aku tersenyum dan kembali menegakan diriku.

"Lagipula, apa yang kau butuhkan, Naruto-kun?" Rias bertanya lagi.

"Maaf untuk menganggu kalian. Tetapi, apa kalian ingin minum?" Aku bertanya.

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya melambai. "Tidak usah, Naruto-kun." Rias berkata. "Dan lagipula, kau bisa bergabung dengan kita!" dia melanjutkan dengan semangat.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Bergabung bersama kalian?" Aku bertanya dengan kebingungan.

Rias mengangguk dengan senyuman. Dia kemudian melihat kearah master dengan seringaian, "Lagipula, aku yakin Sona akan sangat senang jika butler kesayangannya bergabung!" Seru Rias lagi. Aku menaikan alisku saja.

Wajah master kini sangat memerah ketika Rias mengucapkan aku adalah butler kesayangannya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Kenapa wajah master memerah? Apa dia malu? Atau sakit? Tadi pagi juga, wajah master juga memerah ketika aku ingin membantunya menggosok punggungnya saat master mandi. Hm… aneh.

"Ti-tidak!" Seru master dengan wajah memerah ke Rias yang hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias. Pandangan berharap terlihat di wajahnya.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung, "Lagipula… bergabung dengan kalian dalam rangka apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Menonton anime, tentu saja!" Seru Rias dengan semangat.

Aku semakin kebingungan. Anime? Apa itu? Apa itu adalah sub-type dari kartun?

Rias sepertinya membaca pandangan bingungku karena ia bertanya padaku.

"Apa kau tidak mengetahui anime, Naruto-kun?" Dia bertanya. Aku perlahan menggelengkan kepalaku. Ekspresi Rias kemudian berganti dengan ekspresi shock tidak percaya. "Demi empat maou! Bagaimana bisa kau dan Sona tidak mengetahui anime?! Ini harus kuperbaiki!"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Rias menarikku dan Sona-sama. Rias kemudian memasukan sebuah kaset DVD kedalam DVD. Karena ini terlihat seperti sebuah perintah, dan karena aku seorang pelayan, akupun terpaksa harus mematuhi apa yang Rias mau. Lagipula, aku juga penasaran. Sepertinya master tadi juga terlihat menyukai 'anime' ini.

Selama beberapa jam, kami menonton 6 episode anime ini. Anime ini berlatar belakang di sebuah kerajaan, dan memfokuskan kepada kisah cinta terlarang antara sang pelayan dan sang putri, yang mencintai satu sama lain. Di setiap episode menceritakan kisah bagaimana mereka mencoba menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, dan melewati setiap rintangan yang menguji hubungan mereka.

Akupun cukup tertarik dengan ceritanya sendiri, sampai-sampai aku juga ikutan memakan popcorn yang dibawa Rias dan master tadi.

Dan juga, aku masih tidak tahu kenapa selama kita menonton, master selalu diam-diam melihat kearahku ketika ia kira aku tidak melihat, dan wajahnya selalu memerah ketika melihatku. Dia juga selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya langsung ketika aku melihat kearahnya.

Hm, aneh..

* * *

Aku, Sirzechs Lucifer, dengan helaan nafas, membaca berkas-berkas di depanku dengan pandangan kesal. Aku, sebagai Lucifer, pemimpin dari Maou, mendapatkan kerjaan yang paling banyak daripada Ajuka, Serafall dan Falbium.

Aku melihat kearah istriku, Grayfia, yang berdiri seperti patung di depan pintu keluar. Eskpresi yang sama sejak berjam-jam yang lalu terlihat diwajahnya. Aku memandang kearah istriku, mencoba memberinya pandnagan puppy-dog yang sangat lucu itu.

Aku menghela nafasku menyerah ketika dia hanya melihatku dengan pandangan yang lebih strict itu. Aku kembali berpikir kenapa aku menikahi wanita seperti itu. Akupun mengutuk fetishku pada wanita yangs serius dan kostum maid itu. Entah kenapa, aku selalu suka pada wnaita yang serius. Dan sekarang, sepertinya fetish itu juga yang selalu membuatku sial.

Hari ini, pekerjaanku menjadi lebih sibuk karena kita, ―4 Maou― mendapatkan kabar tentang Faksi _Old Satan. _Dan tentunya, apapun yang berhubungan dengan faksi itu pasti selalu tidak baik. Terkutuklah mereka karena membuat pekerjaanku semakin sibuk.

Kali ini, kita mendapat kabar tentang berita asasinasi ke-4 Maou. Kemarin, kita berhasil menangkap seseorang dari Keluarga Diaboulus, Keluarga yang mensupport fraksi _Old Satan_, ketika orang itu sedang mencoba menginfiltrasi markas 4 Maou.

Kita mengintrogasinya, dan mendapat sebuah kabar bahwa ada seseorang yang akan mengasasinasi 4 Maou. Tetapi, hanya itu yang dia bilang, walaupun sudah disiksa, dia tetap keras kepala tidak ingin memberikan informasi lebih.

Menurutku personal, itu adalah informasi yang salah. Orang mana yang ingin mencoba mengasasinasi 4 Iblis terkuat?

Pikiranku terinterupsi ketika aku mendengar suara ketukan. Aku melihat kearah pintu, bersyukur pada siapapun itu yang membuat aku bisa istirahat sebentar dari berkas-berkas sialan ini.

Grayfia sepertinya terlihat jengkel walaupun posturnya tidak berubah. Aku sudah mengenal istriku sendiri dengan baik untuk tahu bahwa dia jengkel. Akupun menyeringai penuh kemenangan kepadanya, yang membuat dia tambah jengkel lagi.

Ketika Grayfia membuka pintunya, seseorang itu langsung saja lari kearahku, melewati Grayfia. Wajah panik terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tuan Lucifer! Tuan Lucifer!" Teriak orang itu. Dia adalah Alderdech Uromus. Komander Pemimpin _T&I _yang mengintrogasi orang yang memberi info tadi. Sepertinya dia berhasil mendapat info yang baru. Tetapi, sepertinya ini bukan info yang bagus.

Aku melihat kearah dia dengan tenang, dan menampilkan ekspresi seriusku yang jarang aku gunakan. Tetapi aku tahu situasi ini sepertinya sangat serius, dilihat dari ekspresi Alderdech. "Tenang, Alder. Tarik nafas, dan kemudian beritahu aku apa yang terjadi." Aku mengucapkan.

Alderdech menarik nafasnya, dan mengeluarkannya, mencoba untuk tenang. Dia kemudian melihat kearahku, masih dengan panik.

"Tuan Lucifer! Girgio Diaboulus meledakan dirinya sendiri dengan suatu cara yang masih belum kita ketahui." Dia mengucapkan. Aku membuka mataku dengan lebar karena shock. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat di wajahku. "Tetapi, itu tidak penting!" Alderdech kembali melanjutkan. "Yang terpenting adalah, sebelum dia meledak, dia mengatakan hal terakhir. Dia menyeringai dan kemudian mengatakan bahwa ketika dirinya meledak, asasin yang sudah ditugaskan oleh atasan sudah membunuh Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri!" Teriaknya.

Mataku terbuka dengan sangat lebar. Ekspresi tidak percaya tampil di wajahku, dan juga Grayfia. Hari ini adalah dimana keluargaku mengunjungi Keluarga Sitri, dan sepertinya, asasin itu tahu tentang kunjungan itu.

Mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri, aku melihat ke Alderdech dan memberinya komando, "Panggil Serafall, Ajuka dan juga Falbium. Beritahu mereka berita itu, dan suruh mereka untuk ke Istana sitri secepatnya!" Aku memberi perintah, dan kemudian membuat Lingkaran Sihir untuk menteleportasiku ke Istana Sitri. Grayfia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"_Yes, sir!_" Adalah apa yang terakhir kudengar sebelum tubuhku diselimuti oleh cahaya, dan diteleportasi ke Istana Sitri.

* * *

"Rias… aku yakin kalau ini bukanlah ide yang bagus."

Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, mendengar masterku berkata dengan nada takut. Dia memeluk erat tangan kananku sambil berjalan mengikuti Rias-sama yang berada di depan kita. Sungguh lucu, master selalu tidak suka dengan kontak fisikal, tetapi jika denganku, master tidak bermasalah. Mungkin itu karena kita sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil.

Kami ―aku, master dan Rias-sama― sedang berada berada di hutan area Sitri. Tentu, 3 anak kecil berumur 8 tahun berjalan-jalan di hutan adalah sesuatu yang bodoh. Salahkan Rias-sama, yang ketika habis menonton anime, karena bosan, menyeret aku dan master untuk menemani dia berjalan-jalan.

"Mou~ Sona! Apa kau tidak pernah penasaran dengan apa yang ada di hutan ini? Dengan otak sepertimu, kau pasti selalu ingin melihat yang asli daripada melihat apa yang ada di buku, bukan?" Princess dari Keluarga Gremory itu berkata, membuatku menghela nafasku lagi.

"Tentu saja aku penasaran! Tapi, kita butuh supervisi dari orang dewasa juga, kau tahu!" Masterku membalas, dengan nada takutnya. Tentu saja dia takut, karena kami selama hampir satu jam hanya menemui keheningan, dan sepertinya berjalan berputar-purat di hutan. Aku juga mulai takut sekarang, tapi demi masterku, aku sembunyikan rasa takut itu.

Rias-sama menatap kearah master dengan ekspresi bingung. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Supervisi?" Dia bertanya, tidak mengerti apa itu kata 'supervisi.'

"Supervisi. Artinya 'pengawasan', Rias-sama." Aku menjelaskan kepada Rias-sama. Rias-sama mengangguk mengerti, dan kemudian mengabaikan protes master lagi.

Aku melihat kearah master yang memeluk tanganku dengan erat-erat. Aku baru sadar bahwa sekarang, aku sedikit lebih tinggi daripada master. Master hanya setinggi leherku. Padahal dulu, kita berdua mempunyai tinggi yang sama.

Masterku, yang merasakan bahwa dia ditatap, melihat kearahku. Rona merah langsung saja menghiasi kedua pipinya. Aku tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan masterku.

"Tenang saja, Master. Jika terjadi apa-apa… aku akan melindungimu. Itu adalah janji."

Aku memberinya senyuman. Master hanya melihat kearahku, dan tersenyum. Wajahnya kembali memerah, membuatku sedikit khawatir apakah dia sehat atau tidak.

"Terimakasih, Naruto…"

Aku mendengar master menggumam. Aku tersenyum saja.

Sudah 30 menit lagi kami berada di hutan ini, dan kami masih tidak melihat jalan keluar. Rias-sama, yang daritadai insisten bahwa dia tahu jalan keluarnya, terlihat juga sudah mulai ketakutan. Masterku juga semakin memegang tanganku dengan erat.

Aku, walaupun juga merasa takut, tapi sebagai laki-laki di grup ini dan sebagai butler yang dipercayai oleh master, aku harus membuat diriku terlihat tangguh. Aku sejak kecil selalu berlatih menjadi butler, sekaligus dalam berkelahi jika aku harus melindungi masterku jika dia dalam bahaya.

'Krrsssk'

Suara semak-semak membuat kita bertiga menjadi siaga dan melihat kearah sumber suara, yaitu semak-semak yang berada di belakang kita.

"Siapa disana?!" Aku berteriak. Melihat kearah semak-semak tadi. Rias-sama kini sudah berada di belakangku karena ketakutan, dan masterku juga memeluk tanganku lebih erat.

Kita menunggu beberapa saat. Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada yang menjawab. Aku mulai merasa khawatir, tapi kita menjadi merasa lega ketika hanya melihat sebuah tikus yang keluar dari sana.

Akupun mulai merasa aneh. Tikus… apakah yang keluar tadi adalah tikus? Bukannya kita berada di hutan? Tikus menyukai tempat yang kotor, seperti saluran air, bukan tempat tropis seperti hutan. Jadi… apa maksud tikus itu?

Aku melebarkan mataku ketika menyadari sesuatu, tepat ketika kita mendengar sebuah suara di belakang kita.

"Menunduk!" Teriakku dengan panik, dan dengan paksa menarik master dan Rias-sama untuk menunduk.

Sepertinya kita tepat waktu, karena aku melihat 3 pisau kecil terlihat meluncur diatas kami dan menancap pohon daripada kami.

Pengalih perhatian. Itulah guna tikus itu. Dengan menaruh suatu binatang, dan kemudian membuat berisik, kami akan mengalihkan perhatian kami ke binatang itu. Orang itu, melihat bahwa perhatian kita teralih, bisa membunuh kita dengan cepat dari belakang.

Aku melihat kearah pisau kecil yang dilempar orang itu. Pisau itu kecil dan sangat tajam. Dari bentuknya, itu didesain agar cepat melesat dan mudah terbawah angin. Pisau itu adalah pisau yang biasa digunakan oleh asasin!

Aku melebarkan mataku dengan shock ketika menyadarinya, tepat disaat sesosok figur berjubah keluar dari semak-semak.

"Wah, wah, wah… Lihat siapa disini. Adik dari Lucifer dan Leviathan sendiri. Oh, dan salah satu pelayan mereka. Apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan disini, hm? Apa kalian tidak tahu daerah ini berbahaya untuk anak kecil lucu seperti kalian?" Sosok itu berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

Akupun membuat postur untuk melindungi Rias-sama dan Sona-sama. Aku harus melindungi mereka. Mereka adalah adik dari Lucifer dan Leviathan. Tujuan utamaku saat ini adalah untuk melindungi mereka.

"Asasin?" Aku bertanya padanya.

Sosok tidak terlihat kaget ketika aku tahu idenititasnya, karena dia hanya menaikan alisnya, dan melebarkan seringaiannya itu.

"Untuk seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun, kau cukup pintar dalam mengobservasi." Sosok itu berkata.

Sebuah pisau kecil kemudian keluar dari lengan bajunya dengan suara kling, membuat aku semakin siaga. Aku bisa merasakan Sona-sama dan Rias-sama semakin ketakutan. Aku juga merasa takut, tetapi aku tidak bisa memperlihatkannya. Walaupun aku sudah dilatih dari kecil, aku tetap tidak sejajar dengan seorang Asasin yang bisa menginfiltrasi Area Sitri.

"Padahal, rencana awalku adalah untuk membunuh penjaga, masuk ke dalam istana Sitri, dan membunuh kalian. Tetapi… sepertinya keberuntungan ada di pihakku ketika melihat dua orang yang kuincar keluar dari Istana dan menuju ke arah hutan."

Aku mendengar dia berkata dengan suara beratnya itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat figurnya karena wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung jaket yang ia pakai. Bahu kirinya dinaikan sedikit. Berarti ia sering menggunakan pistol.

Biasanya, jika seseorang yang sudah biasa memakai pistol, mereka akan menaikan bahu mereka karena berat pistol itu. Melihat bahwa bahu kirinya naik, terlihat bahwa dia sering mengantungi pistol di bagian kirinya. Itu juga pertanda bahwa ia pengguna tangan kanan, karena jika pistolnya dikantungi di kiri, dia akan mengambilnya dengan kanan. Akan sangat sulit untuk mengambilnya dengan tangan kiri.

Tidak ada Iblis yang memakai pistol, setahuku. Satu-satunya dari tiga fraksi yang anggotanya memakai pistol adalah…. Exorcist. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa terlalu yakin, karena bisa saja ada Iblis lain yang memakai pistol.

Aku melihat kearah Sona-sama dan Rias-sama yang berada di belakangku dengan ketakutan.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Disaat kalian melihat celah, kalian lari. Mengerti?" Aku berbisik pada mereka berdua.

Rias-sama mengangguk, sementara Sona-sama melihat kearahku dengan kaget sekaligus shock. Dia tidak menjawab, dan hanya memegangku dengan erat, seolah tidak mau pergi dariku. Aku hanya menghela nafasku, dan melihat kearah Rias-sama dengan pandangan desperasi. Rias-sama mengangguk mengerti pada maksudku.

Aku melihat kearah Asasin itu yang kini memandang kita dengan mengejek. Tidak menyerang kita. Seolah ingin melihat rencana kita berjalan dan ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

"Apa rencana kecil kalian sudah selesai? Aku sudah bosan menunggu~ Tetapi, tidak apa. Aku akan memberikan kalian sebuah harapan kecil bahwa kalian bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Itu akan semakin menyenangkan untuk menghancurkan harapan kalian~" Asasin itu mengejek dan mengeluarkan tawa.

Aku mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari kantungku. Pisau itu adalah pemberian dari ibuku. Menurut ibuku, pisau ini milik ayahku, yang tidak pernah kuketahui, karena Kaa-sama tidak pernah menceritakannya. Yang hanya kuketahui adalah, ayahku adalah seorang manusia.

Aku kemudian melempar pisau kecil itu kearah asasin itu dengan akurasi yang tepat. Sosok itu masih tersenyum mengejek, dan dengan mudah menepis pisau milikku, membuat pisauku mental dan menancap ke tanah. Aku tidak perduli kalau dia menepis pisauku. Tujuanku dari awal bukanlah untuk membunuhnya dengan cepat dengan pisau itu.

Boom!

Ledakan yang berasal dari pisauku terlihat. Ledakan itu bukanlah ledakan besar, hanya ledakan kecil yang membuat asap yang sangat lebat. Aku kemudian melihat kearah Rias-sama dan Sona-sama.

"Sekarang!"

Aku berseru kepada mereka berdua. Rias-sama ingin berlari sambil menyeret Sona, tetapi Sona hanya memegangku dengan erat. Matanya memandang kearahku dengan tatapan memohon. Aku mengggertakan gigiku. Memberi masterku pandangan maaf, aku memukul tengkuk lehernya, membuat dia pingsan. Sebelum dia jatuh, aku menangkapnya.

"Rias-sama…" Aku memanggil Rias-sama. Dia memberiku pandangan yang mengartikan dia mengerti. "Tolong bawa Sona-sama dan lari dari sini. Aku akan mencoba menahan asasin itu sampai setidaknya ada bantuan yang datang." Aku memberitahunya. Rias-sama mengangguk.

Dan dengan itu saja, Rias-sama berlari, sambil menggendong Sona-sama di belakangnya. Ketika aku melihat mereka berdua cukup jauh, aku mengembalikan pandanganku ke asasin itu, tetapi, sebelum aku bisa melihat jelas, aku merasakan sebuah tendangan mengenai dadaku.

Karena tubuhku yang kecil ini tidak setara dengan tendangan asasin itu, aku terlempar ke belekang. Aku merasakan sakit yang tidak pernah kurasakan. Sakit sekali. Itu seperti sebuah besi menghantamku langsung.

Aku mencoba berdiri, dan dengan susah payah berhasil. Aku memegang dadaku dengan sakit. Dengan pakaian butler seperti ini, membuatku semakin susah untuk bertarung dengan effisien.

"Rencana yang cukup bagus… _Oh, _pelayan. Ini sangat menyusahkanku untuk mencari mereka berdua lagi, tapi.. yah, kau adalah beban yang paling berat bagiku. Jadi, aku akan mengeliminasimu terlebih dahulu."

Aku mendengar asasin itu berkata. Aku mempersiapkan kuda-kudaku untuk melawannya. Aku harus mengalahkan asasin ini, atau setidaknya, cukup membuat pertarungannya lama agar bantuan datang… itupun jika bantuan akan datang.

Aku tidak perduli. Aku adalah pelayan personal masterku. Aku akan melindunginya. Itulah prioritasku. Aku akan melindunginya, walaupun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dengan susah payah. Sinar matahari yang terang menyambut mataku, dan menyinari pandanganku. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah…..

Naruto!

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar dengan panik. Ada seorang asasin yang sepertinya mengincar aku dan Rias, tetapi Naruto menyuruh kita berdua untuk lari. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Naruto untuk melawan seseorang yang tidak mungkin ia bisa kalahkan saat ini. Sepertinya dia membuatku pingsan agar aku bisa lari dengan Rias.

Sialan! Dasar pirang egois! Apa dia tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku jika dia terluka parah?! Apalagi kalau dia…. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Tidak ingin memikirkan posibilitas itu.

"Sona! Oh, kau sudah bangun!"

Aku mendengar teriakan Rias, aku kemudian melihat Rias di sampingku. Sepertinya, Rias yang membawaku. Entah perempuan itu dapat kekuatan darimana untuk mengangkat atau menyeret badanku, aku tak tahu.

Kami berdua sedang menyandar di sebuah pohon. Rias selalu melihat kearah belakang pohon dengan panik. Rambut merahnya dan pakaian regalnya kini sudah kotor.

Aku melihat kearah Rias, dengan air mata yang memendung di mataku.

"Rias… Naruto… Naruto… dia.. dia dimana?" Aku bertanya kepadanya. Rias hanya menggeleng kepadaku tidak tahu, membuatku kembali panik atas keadaan butler personalku.

Boom!

Sebuah ledakan terdengar di kawasan hutan lain, membuat mataku dan Rias melebar dengan shock dan kaget. Mengasumsikan itu Naruto, aku langsung berlari ke asal ledakan itu, tidak perduli konsekuensinya dan mengabaikan panggilan panik dari Rias.

Aku lari beberapa menit, tetapi aku tak sampai-sampai. Sepertinya Rias membawa kita berdua sangat jauh hingga membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk sampai kesana.

Ketika sampai disana, aku ditemui oleh keheningan. Tidak ada apa-apa sama sekali disana. Pohon-pohon disekitar sini hancur, sepertinya karena ledakan tadi. Asap-asap bekas ledakan tadi juga terlihat sangat lebat, membuatku sangat sulit untuk melihat di dalamnya.

Ketika asapnya sudah menghilang, mata dan mulutku terbuka dengan lebar karena tidak percaya. Tidak sengaja, telapak tanganku juga bergerak ke arah mulutku, mencoba membuatku bertahan agar tidak teriak.

Disana terlihat dua figur.

Satu figur terlihat mempunyai pedang di tangannya dan badan yang hanya mempunyai sedikit luka.

Satu figur lagi yang sangat parah. Figur itu mempunyai luka dimana-mana dan terlebih lagi, pedang yang dipegang figur pertama kini sedang menusuk dada bagian jantungnya.

Figur kedua itu adalah Naruto. Pelayan personalku. Sahabatku sejak kecil, dan selalu bersamaku sejak yang bisa kuingat. Dia disana, dengan jantung yang tertusuk dengan pedang, dan pandangan mata yang sepertinya tanpa jiwa.

Ketika pandangan mata itu melihatku, mata itu melebar karena kaget. Matanya berganti menjadi _desperate_, dan ia menggerakan mulutnya, seperti mencoba mengatakan sesuatu walaupun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tetapi, tanpa mendengarpun, aku tahu maksudnya.

Lari.

Dia menyuruhku untuk lari. Instingku juga menyuruhku untuk lari. Tetapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku hanya diam disana, melihat kearah tubuh sahabatku yang hanya mempunyai beberapa detik lagi untuk hidup.

Bagaimana aku bisa menggerakan tubuhku, jika aku menyaksikan orang yang kusayangi, mati di depanku karena dia ingin melindungiku?

* * *

_Beberapa Waktu Sebelumnya…._

Ketika aku melihat Rias-sama dan Sona-sama sudah jauh, aku kembali berdiri dari tendangan yang kuterima dari asasin itu. Aku akan mencoba menahan asasin ini sampai setidaknya bantuan datang, jika memang ada bantuan.

"Oh… Kau masih bisa berdiri? Cukup impresif. Walaupun tubuhmu kecil, kau masih bisa berdiri dari tendanganku. Oohh… aku akan sangat menyukai mematahkanmu…." Aku mendengar asasin itu berkata kembali. "Dan untuk catatan lain, bagaimana kau bisa membuat pisau itu meledak?" Dia bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan kebingungan.

Aku hanya tetap diam. Itu akan sangat bodoh untuk memberikan informasi tentang kemampuanku kepada musuh. Aku masuk ke dalam kuda-kudaku, dan langsung saja melesat dengan kecepatan penuhku ke asasin itu.

Sang asasin hanya tetap memandangku dengan tatapan mengejeknya itu. Seolah aku hanyalah semut yang gampang dia injak, dan dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku dulu sebelum menginjakku. Aku tau bahwa itu benar. Saat ini, mungkin, jika aku mengkomparisasikan kekuatanku dengan kekuatan asasin ini, kita bagaikan langit dan tanah.

Aku meluncurkan tanganku ke perutnya, tetapi dia dengan mudah bisa menghindarinya ke samping. Memutarkan tubuhku, aku mencoba memberinya tendangan ke perut, tetapi asasin itu dengan mudah menghindarinya dengan melangkah ke belakang sedikit.

Melesat lagi ke arahnya, aku melompat ketika masih di tengah-tengah, dan ketika di udara, mencoba menendang dada sang asasin. Asasin itu tetap menghindarinya, masih tanpa mengangkat kedua tangannya sama sekali.

Aku menggertakan gigiku dengan kesal. Aku terlihat sangat lemah. Apalagi, dengan tubuh yang sangat kecil ini, aku sangat susah untuk melawan orang dewasa. Bayangkan, anak berumur 8 tahun mencoba bertarung dengan orang dewasa.

Walaupun begitu, aku tetap mencoba menyerangnya. Aku akan menghumornya dengan membiarkan dia menghindar terus, setidaknya, sampai bantuan datang.

Ketika mencoba melakukan tendangan ke dadanya sambil melompat, sepertinya asasinnya ingin ini cepat selesai, ketika dia menghindar, dan untuk pertama kalinya, mengangkat satu tangannya, dan menyayat perutku dengan itu.

"Argh!"

Aku berteriak kesakitan. Ini pertama kalinya aku disayat. Perutku mengeluarkan darah, dan aku mencoba memberhentikannya dengan memegang perutku dengan erat, mencoba memberhentikan pendarahannya.

"Ini sangat menghiburku ketika di awal, tetapi kali ini sudah sangat membosankan. Caramu bertarung cukup impresif untuk anak kecil. Kau mendapat respekku untuk itu. Tetapi sayangnya, yang kau lawan bukanlah anak kecil."

Aku mendengar dia berkata. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarnya berkata dengan nada serius, dan bukan dengan nada mengejek yang dia pakai selama aku bertemu dengan dia. Aku melebarkan mataku ketika melihat dia tiba-tiba berada di depanku, dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa kulihat, dan langsung saja menusuk pedangnya ke perutku yang terluka, membuatku kembali mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan.

"Aaaaaarrghhh!"

Rasa sakit ini. Tidak seperti yang pernah kurasakan. Ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Kaa-sama atau sensei berikan kepadaku ketika kita sparring. Apa ini bagaimana rasanya bertarung sungguhan? Bertarung dengan seseorang yang tanpa hesitasi akan membunuhmu?

Aku harus menerikan teriakan kesakitan lagi ketika asasin itu mengangkat tubuhku dengan pedang yang masih menancap di perutku. Aku tidak tahu organ mana yang dia tusuk, tapi ini seolah seluruh tubuhku sudah hancur, walaupun ini hanya sebuah tusukan di perut.

Aku diangkat dengan pedangnya, dan tubuh kecilku ini dibawa ke tingginya. Mataku bisa melihat matanya langsung dengan direk tanpa aku harus melihat ke atas.

"Teriakanmu itu… apa ini pertama kalinya kau terluka? Aku sangat mengenal teriakan itu. Itu adalah teriakan seseorang yang baru pertama kali mengalami luka. Haha! Jadi, ini hanya seluruh kekuatanmu? Mereka mempercayakanmu untuk melindungi adik dari Leviathan? Lelucon! Aku tidak malu untuk mengakui banyak asasin lain yang jauh lebih hebat dariku. Jika ini hanyalah seluruh kekuatanmu, aku tidak akan terkejut jika adik dari Leviathan mati di umur yang muda!"

Dengan itu, dia menendangku dengan keras, membuatku kembali berteriak. Sangking kerasnya dia menendang, pohon yang aku tabrak tidak bisa menahanku dan roboh, membuatku kembali meluncur ke pohon selanjutnya.

Aku hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Walaupun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, semua yang dikatakan asasin itu benar. Jika aku seperti ini… bagaimana bisa aku melindungi master? Aku hanya akan menjadi penghalang untuknya. Aku lemah! Padahal selama ini… aku selalu berjanji untuk melindungi master. Aku sudah percaya diri aku bisa melindungi master dari segala sesuatu.

Itu semua hanyalah ilusi. Hanya delusi yang diciptakan oleh kearoganan ku. Ini adalah realitasnya. Aku tidak mungkin bisa melindungi master. Aku… aku hanyalah penghalang bagi master. Apa karena itu juga wajah master selalu memerah ketika dia di dekatku? Apa dia merasa malu karena akulah yang melayaninya, bukan pelayan lain yang jauh lebih kuat, dan lebih pantas untuk melindunginya?

"Aaaaarrrghh!"

Aku kembali merintih kesakitan ketika aku merasakan tendangan mengenai tulang rusukku, dan membuat sebuah bunyi patah. Sepertinya tulang rusukku patah. Tetapi ini tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Sepertinya aku akan mati disini….

"….Kau hanya diam? Menyerah begitu saja? Bodoh. Aku kira kau orang yang spesial. Orang yang akan melindungi orang yang dia sayangi sampai mati. Tapi, sepertinya ekspektasiku terlalu besar. Kau hanyalah orang biasa, yang menganggap jika ini takdirmu untuk mati, kau akan menerimanya."

….

"Bodoh! Tidak ada yang namanya takdir! Jika musuh mengerubungimu, bersyukurlah karena kau tidak perlu mencari mereka dan mendekat ke mereka karena mereka kini yang berada di dekatmu! Jika musuh mempunyai pasukan yang lebih banyak, bersyukurlah karena kau akan mengeliminasi lebih banyak orang yang akan mengancam keselamatan orang tersayangmu! Jika kau berada di depan kematian, lawanlah karena kematian hanyalah sebuah nama! Bukan takdir! Pada akhirnya, semua makhluk akan mati!"

Entah kenapa, kata-kata itu membuatku semangat kembali. Apa asasin itu benar-benar menyemangatiku, atau dia hanya mengejekku? Entahlah. Tetapi, kata-katanya masuk akal. Kenapa aku menyerah pada kematian? Pada akhirnya, aku akan mati juga. Setidaknya, aku harus berbuat sesuatu selama aku masih hidup.

Jika aku mati, asasin ini akan membunuh master. Dan aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri, walaupun aku mati, karena karena aku pengecut, aku membuat master mati.

Aku ingin kuat! Jika aku mati, aku akan membawa dia bersamaku. Jika aku dengan ajaib bisa hidup setelah ini, aku akan berlatih lagi. Aku akan berlatih sampai ototku tidak bisa capai, dan tetap berlatih. Aku akan berlatih sampai aku bisa melampaui kekuatan makhluk paling kuat di dunia ini! Dengan itu, aku bisa memastikan aku bisa melindungi master dari segalanya.

"Haah…."

Aku mencoba berdiri, walaupun tubuhku sangat sakit. Aku dengan susah payah mengangkat kepalaku, dan memberi glare kepada asasin yang menyeringai kepadaku ini. Walaupun begitu, aku juga memberi asasin itu senyuman.

"Terimakasih." Aku menggumam.

Asasin itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Aku tidak menunggunya untuk merespon karena aku, dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa, berlari ke arah asasin itu dan mencoba memukul perutnya. Tentu saja, dengan keadaan segar bugar saja aku masih kalah. Apalagi dengan keadaan babak belur begini. Asasin itu dengan mudah menahan pukulanku. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, sang asasin kembali menendangku dengan keras, membuatku terlempar jauh ke belakang.

Selama beberapa menit, ini yang terjadi. Aku mencoba memberi, setidaknya, satu pukulan kepada sang asasin, tetapi asasin itu hanya memblok atau menghindar, dan kemudian membalasnya dengan tendangan. Aku seperti seorang idiot, mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil.

Walaupun begitu, aku tidak mau kalah juga. Aku membayangkan wajah kecewa Kaa-sama, Cedric-sama dan Eleanor-sama ketika mereka mengetahui aku tidak bisa melindungi master. Itu memberi hatiku sakit. Tujuan hidupku adalah melayani dan melindungi master. Itulah apa yang diberitahuku sejak kecil.

Dan ini, ketika disituasi dimana master butuh perlindungan, aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Aku lemah! Walaupun dengan semangat baru, tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah. Asasin itu tetap mustahil untuk aku kalahkan.

Dengan kekuatan terakhir, aku memaksakan badanku untuk berlari ke arah asasin itu. Di tengah-tengah, aku meloncat, dan memutarkan badanku, dan mengayunkan kakiku untuk mengenai kepala sang asasin. Sang asasin tidak perlu dengan susah payah menunduk. Dia memberiku tendangan untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya ke tubuhku, membuatku merasakan sakit karena tulangku kembali patah lagi. Tetapi aku tidak berteriak. Entah kenapa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit ini, dan sepertinya sudah kebal sedikit.

Aku tentunya terlempar ke belakang dengan jauh dan terjatuh di tanah dengan kasar. Tubuhku terbaring dengan banyak luka. Aku melihat ke arah langit yang cerah. Mataharinya sedikit menyilaukan mataku. Aku merasakan kesadaranku sedikit lagi menghilang.

"Pada akhirnya, tetap saja kau akan kalah. Kau mempunyai potensial yang banyak, untuk seorang Iblis. Baiklah, sangat senang bermain denganmu, _pelayan_. Tetapi saat ini, aku mempunyai target yang harus ku eleminasi. Sepertinya kau akan mati juga… Baiklah, karena kau sudah menerima respekku, aku akan memberitahumu namaku. Kazuya. Itu adalah nama panggilanku."

Itu adalah kata terakhir yang kudengar dari asasin sebelum kegelapan mengambil penglihatanku.

* * *

'_**Lemah…. Bagaimana bisa kau melindungi sang Princess jika kau lemah, Naruto?'**_

'…..'

'_**Jika kau mati, akupun juga akan mati. Aku tidak ingin menunggu beratus-ratus tahun agar lingkaran reinkarnasi bisa menyegelku ke tubuh yang lain. Kali ini…. Aku akan meminjamkanmu kekuatanku. Pergunakanlah dengan bijak, Naruto…. Uzumaki.'**_

* * *

Aku, atau yang biasa dipanggil 'Kazuya' oleh klienku berjalan menjauhi badan Iblis yang sebentar lagi mati itu. Sungguh.. aku tidak mempunyai maksud apa-apa pada anak itu. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku. Anak itu hanya ada di bagian yang salah.

Aku adalah apa yang orang-orang bilang _Hitman_. Asasin bayaran. Dulu aku adalah seorang Exorcist, sebelum gereja membuangku dan melabeliku pengkhianat karena aku mengasasinasi salah satu bapak di gereja.

Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi _Hitman. _Aku bekerja untuk setiap tiga fraksi yang ingin membayarku lebih besar. Saat ini, klienku adalah seseorang dari faksi _Old Satan _yang memintaku untuk mengasasinasi adik dari Leviathan dan Lucifer.

Tentunya, aku ingin menyelesaikan misi ini secepat mungkin. Tetapi, sesuatu tentang anak itu tadi menarik perhatianku. Karena itu, aku bermain dengannya. Untuk mengetahui, apa yang membuatku tertarik padanya.

Aku menghela nafasku kecewa. Anak ini hanyalah pelayan biasa. Walaupun anak itu mempunyai potensial yang sangat besar untuk menjadi hebat, tetapi itu hanyalah itu. Hanyalah sebuah potensial. Orang yang mempunyai potensial belum tentu bisa memenuhi potensial itu.

"Pertarungan ini…. Belum selesai…"

Langkahku terberhenti ketika aku mendengar suara yang lebih terdengar seperti rintihan. Aku menengokan kepalaku ke belakang, dan melihat anak itu berdiri dengan susah payah. Aku menaikan alis mataku sebelah ketika aku melihat ini.

"Kau masih belum mati juga?" Aku bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Aku hanya diabaikan oleh anak itu. Aku mengangkat bahuku tidak perduli. Baiklah, aku akan menghumor anak ini sebentar, dan baru akan mengeliminasi Sona Sitri dan Rias Gremory. Lagipula, aku masih merasakan energi iblis mereka masih di hutan ini.

"Aku… aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh master…" Dia kembali merintih.

Aku menghela nafasku. _Mendokusai._ Anak ini menyusahkan. Walaupun begitu, aku menghormati determinasinya. Walaupun di keadaan seperti ini, dia masih ingin melindungi orang yang dia sayangi. Anak ini mengingatkanku dengan temanku saat dulu.

Dia memberiku glare. Aku tidak bergidik menerima pandangan kerasnya. Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasakan hal yang aneh. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, tetapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ada yang aneh. Seperti ada aura… aura aura di sekitar sini seperti bergabung…

Aku melebarkan mataku ketika menyadari sesuatu. Energi Iblis! Energi Iblis disekitar sini berkumpul. Aku mencoba mencari kemana energi itu berkumpul. Aku kembali melebarkan mataku. Energi itu…. Mereka berkumpul di anak itu. Lebih tepatnya, di tangan kanan anak itu. Aku mempunyai dugaan apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku masih tidak yakin.

Anak itu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, dan energi iblis yang berkumpul di tangannya semakin padat.

[Sacred Gear!]

Aku melebarkan mataku ketika anak itu menteriakan itu. Tangan kanan anak itu bersinar kuning. Setelah sinarnya mereda, dari sini, aku bisa melihat di pergelangan tangan anak itu terdapat sesuatu. Seperti gelang. Atau mungkin jam? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari jarak seperti ini.

Sacred Gear. Itu tidak mungkin. Sacred Gear adalah hadiah yang diberi Tuhan untuk manusia yang spesial. Aku ulangi lagi, _manusia yang spesial. _Anak ini adalah Iblis. Bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai Sacred Gear? Sacred Gear hanyalah untuk manusia! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Energi yang dia punyai jelas sekali energi Iblis, bukan energi cahaya yang digunakan Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh, ataupun energi chakra yang digunakan youkai dan makhluk lain.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kembali fokus kepada musuh di depanku. Mencoba mengetahui Sacred Gear apa yang dia punyai. Aku tidak pernah melihat Sacred Gear berbentuk jam atau gelang biasa. Apa Sacred Gear itu hanya Sacred Gear biasa, sehingga aku tidak pernah membacanya, atau itu Sacred Gear yang sangat langka sehingga aku tidak pernah tahu?

Biarpun begitu, aku tetap mencoba fokus pada musuh di depanku ini. Seringaian terukir jelas di wajahku.

"Sepertinya sekarang aku tahu kenapa instingku mengatakan kau spesial…_ Oh, _pelayan."

* * *

Aku, Naruto Uzumaki, melihat kearah tangan kananku dengan pandangan kagum. Aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat kuat menyalur di tubuhku. Aku merasa seluruh energi menyalur di dalam sel darahku. Aku merasa sangat kuat! Aku merasa seperti bisa mengalahkan siapa saja.

Di tangan kananku terlihat sebuah jam. Jam itu adalah sebuah jam berwarna hitam. Jam itu terlihat seperti jam biasa, tetapi di bagian bawah jam itu, ada sebuah kristal berwarna emas kuning. Aku tidak pernah tahu aku mempunyai Sacred Gear di dalam diriku.

Makhluk yang setengah manusia memang bisa mempunyai Sacred Gear, karena mereka masih mempunyai bagian manusia di diri mereka. Tetapi tetap saja, walaupun terdengar, itu masih sangat jarang untuk menemukan makhluk setengah manusia yang mempunyai Sacred Gear.

Dengan insting, aku merentangkan tanganku. Dengan itu, langsung saja tercipta sebuah pedang bermata tiga muncul di tanganku.

'_Kunai..' _

Sebuah suara, entah darimana terdengar di kepalaku. Kunai. Pisau kecil ini bernama kunai. Entah darimana aku mengetahui itu. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba fokus kepada sang asasin. Aku merasakan tubuhku menjadi segar bugar kembali, walaupun aku masih jelas bisa melihat sisa-sisa luka yang masih banyak pada tubuhku, dan seragam butlerku yang kini sudah hampir hancur.

Dengan determinasi yang baru, aku langsung saja berlari ke arah asasin itu, yang menungguku dengan seringaian terukir di wajahnya, terlihat _excited _atas pertarungan ini. Aku membalas seringaian itu dengan seringaianku sendiri.

Ketika sudah berada di depannya, aku mengayunkan kunaiku ke perutnya, mencoba menyayat perutnya seperti apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Tetapi dia dengan mudah menghindariku dengan mundur ke belakang sedikit.

Walaupun begitu, itu tidak memberhentikanku untuk tetap menyerangnya. Dengan insting, aku melemparkan kunaiku ke tanah di belakangnya, dan kemudian aku meloncat ke atas. Kazuya ―asasin itu― sepertinya terlihat bingung dengan pergerakanku. Begitupun juga aku yang hanya mengandalkan isntingku untuk menggunakan Sacred Gear ini.

Ketika di udara, aku memutar tubuhku dan mencoba menendang kepala Kazuya. Asasin itu berhasil memblok tendanganku dengan dua tangannya. Tetapi, ini belum selesai.

[Teleport!]

Langsung saja, aku merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhku dan beberapa milidetik kemudian, aku berada di belakang Kazuya, tepat di lokasi kunai yang kulempar tadi berada. Sensasi itu membuat perutku dan kepalaku sakit, tetapi itu tidak memberhentikanku untuk menyerang Kazuya yang aku tahu pasti mempunyai ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak pertarungan ini, aku berhasil memberi tendangan ke Kazuya. Aku menendang punggungnya dengan kekuatan penuhku, membuat di terlempar ke depan sedikit dan mengeluarkan suara erangan kesakitan.

Masih di udara, aku melakukan salto ke belakang sambil mengambil kunaiku yang menancap di tanah. Mendarat dengan baik, aku memutarkan kunaiku dan menyeringai ke arah Kazuya yang masih mempunyai ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

Ekspresi kaget itu menjadi ekspresi impasif. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang berisi huruf-huruf aneh. Aku menyipitkan mataku sedikit ketika melihat itu.

Itu adalah sebuah _rune_. Biasanya dipakai untuk Exorcist untuk menyegel pedang ―biasanya Holy Sword― mereka ke dimensi buatan, agar tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar ketika mereka sedang misi di sebuah kota biasa.

"Jadi… kau adalah exorcist?" Aku mempertanyakannya.

Kazuya, Sang Asasin, tertawa kecil mendengar perkataanku. Seringaian terukir di wajahnya yang tadinya impasif tanpa emosi itu.

"Kau mengetahui _rune_? Cukup impresif. Ya, aku adalah Exorcist, atau, kalau kau ingin lebih spesifik, aku adalah mantan Exorcist." Dia menjawab.

Aku mengangguk. Lebih kepada diriku sendiri daripada dirinya. Prediksiku dari awal ternyata benar. Di tangan Kazuya kini ada sebuah pedang. Pedang itu terlihat seperti _katana_. Pedang tradisional negeri Jepang yang ada di dunia manusia. Itu terlihat seperti pedang biasa, dan tidak punya aura _holy_. Sepertinya, itu bukan Holy Sword. Tetapi, aku tetap siaga, jika itu adalah Holy Sword. Ada beberapa Holy Sword yang bisa menyembunyikan auranya, dan aku tidak ingin menurunkan siagaku jika ternyata salah satu dari Holy Sword itu dipegang orang ini.

Tidak menunggu percakapan lagi, aku berlari ke arahnya. Bermaksud untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Aku masih harus mengkhawatirkan keadaan master dan Rias-sama.

Ketika aku sudah di depannya, dia mengayunkan katananya ke kepalaku. Aku dengan mudah menghindar. Entah kenapa, sejak aku mengaktifkan Sacred Gear milikku, reflexku menjadi meningkat drastis.

Merasa aku terlalu dekat, Kazuya meloncat ke belakang. Melihat kesempatan, aku melompat, dan melemparkan kunaiku ke kepala Kazuya. Seperti yang aku duga, Kazuya menghindarinya dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Masih di udara, Kazuya mengayunkan katanya ke badanku yang masih melayang, mencoba untuk membelahku menjadi dua.

[Teleport!]

Sebelum itu terjadi, aku kembali teleportasi. Ini hanyalah skill yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Sepertinya, Sacred Gear di dalamku tidak ingin memberiku kekuatan yang lebih jauh, atau memang Sacred Gear milikku hanya memiliki kekuatan untuk teleportasi.

Aku muncul di belakang Kazuya. Kunai yang tadinya menancap di tanah karena aku lempar, kembali aku ambil dan mencoba menyayat Kazuya dengan ini. Ketika melakukan ini, tubuhku masih di udara karena aku menteleportasikan diriku tepat di atas kunai tadi dengan kepalaku di bawah dan kakiku di atas. Dengan posisi ini, aku mencoba menyayat kaki Kazuya.

Kazuya terbukti mempunyai reflex yang bagus, karena dia langsung saja meloncat, dan disaat dia meloncat, dia memutarkan dirinya untuk menghadapiku, dan mengayunkan katananya ke arahku dengan cepat.

Berpikir dengan cepat, aku melemparkan kunai ke atas dengan cepat.

[Teleport!]

Sebelum katana itu bisa mengenaiku, aku kembali dilepeortasikan ke tempat dimana kunaiku berada saat aku lempar di atas, yaitu tepat berada di depan Kazuya. Tepat disaat itu, aku kembali menggenggam kunainya, dan mengayunkannya ke leher Kazuya, mencoba mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

Kazuya kembali membuktikan dirinya bukanlah asasin biasa karena di bisa mencondongkan badannya ke belakang walaupun masih di udara, membuatku hanya menyayat udara. Kami melakukan saldo ke belakang bersama-sama, menjauh dari satu sama lain.

Mendarat dengan mudah, aku langsung saja melemparkan kunaiku ke kepala Kazuya. Entah kenapa, kini Kazuya menyeringai ke arahku. Seperti yang aku duga, dia menghindarinya dengan memiringkan kepalanya lagi. Aku melihat kesempatan di saat itu juga.

[Teleport!]

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, aku dileportasikan ke tempat kunaiku berada, yaitu di belakang Kazuya. Kali ini, sebelum aku belum sempat melakukan apa-apa, aku merasakan sensasi sakit di perutku. Ketika melihat ke perutku, aku melebarkan mataku, melihat katana Kazuya menusuk dan menembus perutku. Aku menaikan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah Kazuya yang menyeringai.

"Walaupun impresif, tekhnikmu mudah diprediksi. Setiap kau melakukan teleportasi, aku melihat pola. Kau selalu muncul tepat dimana pisau yang kau lempar tadi berada. Pergerakanmu mudah diprediksi, _pelayan_."

Aku kembali melebarkan mataku ketika mendengar itu. Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku kembali membiarkan kearoganan mengontrolku. Aku merasa bahwa melihat Sacred Gear dalam diriku sudah bangun dan membiarkanku memberinya kekuatan, aku akan mengira aku akan bisa mengalahkannya.

Aku kembali salah, dan kini, kesalahan itu membuatku membayar banyak. Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan arrogant menguasai diriku. Walaupun dengan bantuan Sacred Gear, aku harusnya tetap melawan Kazuya dengan hati-hati, tidak dengan terlalu percaya diri!

"Aaarrgh!"

Aku merasakan Kazuya menendang tubuhku lagi. Kali ini sepertinya lebih keras daripada biasanya, karena sakitnya lebih dari dua kali lipat. Aku terlempar jauh ke belakang sebelum aku bisa mengambil kunaiku kembali.

Aku memegang perutku yang sudah tersayat berkali-kali ini dengan sakit. Regenerasiku sepertinya semakin bertambah ketika aku mengaktifkan Sacred Gear, karena aku bisa merasakan luka sayatan yang aku terima, walaupun lama, tertutup dengan perlahan.

Aku melihat Kazuya berjalan ke arahku. Di tengah-tengah, di berhenti dan melihat kearah kunai yang aku buat tadi. Dia menunduk kebawah untuk mengambilnya. Tetapi, ketika dia menyentuh kunainya, kunai itu seolah pecah dalam partikel cahaya kuning.

Kazuya melihatnya sambil menaikan alisnya, sementara aku hanya merasa beruntung karena musuhku tidak bisa mengambil senjata yang aku buat.

Aku mencoba kembali berdiri dengan segala kekuatanku. Aku masih tidak ingin kalah. Kalau aku kalah… master… master akan mati. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku untuk itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi master. Jika aku mati disini, akan kupastikan aku membawa Kazuya ke dunia akhirat!

Merasakan bahwa energi yang kupunya tinggal dikit, aku merasa bahwa ini adalah serangan terakhir dariku. Mengeluarkan sedikit energi untuk membuat kunai yang baru lagi, sebuah kunai langsung saja muncul di telapak tanganku dengan cahaya kuning yang bersumper dari kristal emas tadi.

Aku menyalurkan seluruh energi iblis yang tersisa dalam diriku ke kunai. Jika kau mengisi sebuah objek dengan energi iblis, objek itu akan menjadi lebih kuat, atau, dalam kasus senjata tajam, akan lebih tajam dan mematikan.

Kazuya sepertinya menyadari yang aku lakukan, karena dia melihat kearahku dengan ekspresi tertarik di wajahnya.

"Serangan terakhir, eh? Baiklah! Mari kita lihat kekuatanmu!"

Mendengar nada mengejek itu, dengan teriakan pertarungan, langsung saja aku berlari ke arah Kazuya dengan seluruh tenagaku. Jika energi iblis di dalam seorang iblis habis, maka iblis itu akan mati, atau, jika dia beruntung, akan pingsan dan energinya akan kembali lagi selama dia beristirahat.

Karena itu, ketika aku bilang ini serangan terakhir, aku bermaksud dengan harfiah. Ini serangan terakhirku, karena setelah serangan ini, bisa saja aku mati. Tetapi… jika aku mati, akan kupastikan aku akan membawa Kazuya bersamaku!

Aku meloncat, dan mengayunkan kunaiku, yang kini sudah berlapis dengan energi berwarna kuning gelap, ke bawah, ke arah Kazuya yang menatapku dengan senyuman mengejeknya itu. Dengan teriakan pertarungan, aku mengayunkannya ke Kazuya yang menaikan katananya, berusaha memblok kunaiku.

Boom!

Sebuah ledakan terjadi karena aksi dari kita ―aku dan Kazuya―. Aku tidak tahu aku berhasil apa tidak, karena aku tidak merasakan apa-apa saat ini, dan pandanganku _blurring_ dan terhalang oleh asap-asap yang tertimbul dari ledakan tadi.

!

Aku melebarkan mataku dengan shock ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus dadaku dan jantungku. Aku terlalu kaget untuk membuat teriakan kesakitan. Ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku ke atas, aku ditemukan oleh tatapan tajam mata Kazuya.

"Kekuatan yang impresif. Tetapi sayangnya, itu masih tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku."

Aku mendengar dia berkata, tetapi kini pendengaranku tidak terlalu berfungsi dengan baik. Aku merasakan jantungku berhenti. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Bahkan, aku juga tidak bisa merasakan sakit tusukan katana yang menusukku ini.

….Apa yang terjadi ketika Iblis mati? Apa mereka akan pergi ke neraka? Kalau iya, Underworld itu kan neraka. Apa ada dunia akhirat untuk Iblis? Atau mereha hanya… menghilang dari kehidupan saja?

Aku semakin merasakan kesadaran sudah hampir pergi dariku. Maafkan aku, Kaa-sama, Eleanor-sama, Cedric-sama, Serafall-sama, karena aku tidak bisa melindungi master. Aku lemah.

Dan… master… maafkan aku karena telah menjadi pelayan yang tidak becus untukmu. Semoga, kau dan Rias-sama sudah cukup jauh dari sini, dan berhasil menemukan bantuan.

Tetapi, sebelum aku bisa menutup mataku, sesuatu mengalihkan perhatianku. Ada figur yang melihat ini dari jauh. Mataku mencoba melihat figur itu.

Ketika menyadari figur itu siapa, aku melebarkan mataku dengan shock.

Master!

Disana ada master. Wajahnya mempunyai ekspresi kaget. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?! Seharusnya dia lari! Aku mencoba menggerakan mulutku, untuk mencoba mengatakannya untuk lari, tetapi, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

Aku merasakan kesadaran akan hilang dariku. Mataku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku berusaha tetap mengambil kesadaranku, untuk setidaknya, melihat bahwa master akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi, aku tidak kuat lagi.

'Master…..'

Adalah apa yang terakhir berada di pikiranku, sebelum aku hilang kesadaran.

* * *

_Chapter 1 ― End_

* * *

**Masalah Update: **

Untuk masalah update, aku harap aku bisa update setiap seminggu sekali. UN sudah hampir mendekat, jadi waktuku main komputer akan dipengaruhi oleh itu. Dan juga, setiap update, aku akan mengupdate sekitar dari 5000 word ― 15.000 word.

* * *

**Gaya Penulisan dan Typo: **

Dalam menulis, aku masih pemula. Aku harap penulisanku ini gampang dimengerti dan enak dibaca. Aku lebih suka nulis dengan First Person POV, dan kurang bisa melakukan Third Person POV. Untuk yang gasuka gaya penulisan kaya gitu, maaf, ya. Dan untuk beberapa dari kalian yang merasa penulisanku mirip sama beberapa author, aku minta maaf. Aku belajar menulis ini karena memperhatikan gaya menulis mereka.

Untuk typo, aku terlalu males untuk ngebaca ulang lagi, jadi, mungkin akan banyak typo. Tapi tidak terlalu banyak, aku harap. Tolong dimaklumi kalau banyak typo.

* * *

**Canon:**

Cerita ini akan mengikuti canon, tenang saja. Tapi, di awal chapter lebih banyak akan menceritakan masa kecil Naruto dan Sona, dan bagaimana mereka mengumpulkan anggota peerage untuk Sona. Aku tidak akan melakukan timeskip yang sangat jauh.

* * *

**Butler Naruto: **

Aku rasa, aku belum pernah liat aja cerita Naruto menjadi pelayan, dan aku juga sangat suka anime/manga yang salah satu karakternya mempunyai pekerjaan sebagai butler/maid. Contohnya: Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Dan Black Butler. Untuk seragam butler Naruto, bisa bayangkan aja seragam butler Sebastian Michaelis dari Black Butler.

* * *

**Sacred Gear Naruto: **

Seperti yang kalian perhatikan, Sacred Gear Naruto mempunyai kemampuan seperti Hiraishin. Apa itu saja kemampuannya? Tidak. Apa Sacred Gear Naruto adalah salah satu dari Longinus? Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Dan juga, aku ngebuat Naruto setengah Iblis setengah manusia karena aku ingin memberinya Sacred Gear.

Banyak author DxD/Naruto yang selalu lupa bahwa Sacred Gear hanya bisa dipunyai oleh manusia, atau setidaknya, jika makhluk itu masih mempunyai bagian manusia. Aku sering banget liat Naruto yang full Fallen Angel/Iblis malah dapet Sacred Gear.

* * *

**Minato dan Kushina: **

Sepertinya emang kelihatannya Kushina sama Minato ga punya peran penting di cerita ini. Memang setengah benar. Mereka berdua gaterlalu punya peran penting di cerita ini, karena Minato sudah mati, dan Kushina juga tidak akan terlalu muncul banyak di fic ini.

* * *

**Pairing: **

Masalah yang sering banget dipermasalahkan. Pairingnya memang Naruto x Sona, tetapi aku belum pastiin ingin jadiin harem atau single pairing aja. Jika harem, mungkin aku akan masukan Rias dan Akeno, dan juga seluruh anggota peerage Sona yang perempuan. Tetapi, aku masih belum memutuskan.

Dan untuk yang terakhir, salam kenal, author senior. Aku harap bimbingan kalian, dan jika penulisanku sulit dimengerti, tolong kasih saran. *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

― _From Servant To Queen __―_

_Chapter 2 __―__ Start_

* * *

Aku merasakan kesadaran mulai menghampiri diriku. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, tetapi terlalu berat untuk melakukannya. Aku masih ingat hal terakhir yang terjadi sebelum aku hilang kesadaran. Aku melakukan serangan terakhir ke Kazuya… dan kemudian, Kazuya berhasil membunuhku. Tetapi… aku merasa ada yang kurang…

Master!

Aku baru mengingatnya. Apa master tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Terakhir kuingat, master melihat kearahku dengan kaget di matanya. Tetapi aku tidak perduli. Aku harus tahu apakah master baik-baik saja atau tidak.

Apakah ini dunia akhirat? Jika iya, aku tidak ingin disini. Aku hanya ingin memastikan master tidak apa-apa. Tidak, aku _harus _memastikan master tidak apa-apa. Jika master mati… aku tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Jika ini memang dunia akhirat, aku akan mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kecil, aku sudah menentukan tujuan hidupku. Yaitu menjaga dan melayani master. Kini, tujuan itu gagal.

Aku hanya bisa berharap, semoga master tidak apa-apa. Semoga, ketika disaat aku mati, bantuan datang. Aku harap begitu. Dan Kazuya… aku harap Kazuya mati. Atau setidaknya, memutuskan kontraknya dari kliennya yang menyuruhnya untuk membunuh master.

Aku tahu, Kazuya bukanlah asasin personal. Dia adalah asasin bayaran. Seorang _Hitman_. Aku menyadarinya, karena, tidak mungkin ada seorang Exorcist yang ingin membantu Iblis. Maupun itu faksi _Old Satan, _atau _Anti Satan_. Kazuya jelas sekali dibayar oleh faksi _Old Satan_. Karena, siapa lagi yang ingin nyawa adik dari salah dua dari empat Maou, kecuali musuh mereka?

Aku kembali mencoba membuka mataku. Masih terasa sangat berat. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa menit aku mengambil kesadaran, tetapi tidak bisa membuka mataku karena terlalu berat. Indra perasa dan penciumanku berfungsi dengan baik.

Aku merasakan aku berada di tempat yang nyaman. Seperti kasur. Aku juga merasakan seluruh badanku seperti diperban. Aku juga mencium bau obat-obatan dari hidungku.

Hanya satu konsklusi yang bisa dibuat pikiranku. Apa aku berada di rumah sakit? Jika iya, bagaimana bisa? Aku masih ingat sangat jelas, pedang Kazuya menusuk jantungku. Aku masih ingat juga ketiga kesadaran menghilang dariku. Kalau begitu, bagaimana bisa aku hidup?

Aku mencoba memikirkan beberapa posibilitas untuk bagaimana aku hidup. Pertama, aku tidaklah hidup, dan aku berada di dunia selanjutnya. Dan kedua… ini yang paling mungkin.

Ketika aku tertusuk, bantuan datang, dan mereka sempat menyelamatkanku. Itu cukup masuk akal, menurutku. Otak manusia… atau mungkin Iblis, bisa tetap bertahan selama beberapa menit tanpa oksigen. Itu terbukti ketika kalian mencoba menyelam dalam air, dan bertahan nafas selama beberapa menit.

Tetapi, itu tidak mungkin juga. Jelas sekali jantungku yang tertusuk. Aku tidak mati karena kekurangan oksigen, tetapi karena salah satu organ vitalku tidak berfungsi karena ditusuk.

Jika begitu…. Bagaimana bisa aku masih hidup? Atau, memang aku ada di dunia selanjutnya?

Aku mencoba menggerakan tanganku. Ini sangat susah, karena aku merasa tanganku sangat kaku. Aku mencoba menggerakannya, tetapi rasa sakit kembali menghantamku. Sakitnya bukan sakit seperti itu. Sakit seperti ketika kau menggerakan bagian tubuh yang kesemutan.

"Tangannya bergerak? Nafasnya juga mulai stabil! Dia sudah sadar. Panggilkan Maou-sama!"

"Aye!"

Aku mendengar dua suara itu dengan indra pendengaranku yang tidak teralu berfungsi dengan baik. Apa mereka adalah dokter? Jika iya, berarti aku memang masih hidup. Apa mereka menyuruh memanggil Maou? Tentu saja… Ini adalah asasinasi, atau percobaan asasinasi adik dari salah dua dari empat Maou. Tentu, mereka akan mengintrogasiku.

Tetapi aku tidak perduli. Jika aku masih hidup… aku harus memastikan master tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak perduli jika empat Maou akan mengintrogasiku. Hal pertama yang harus aku lakukan ketika aku membuka mataku adalah memastikan master tidak apa-apa.

Aku sedikit mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan kemudian suara langkah lari yang sangat berisik menuju ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa berasumsi bahwa empat Maou kini sudah datang, dan akan mengintrogasiku.

"Naruto-kun, apa kau mendengarku?"

Suara itu. Suara itu sangat familiar. Seperti suara master. Tetapi, suaranya sedikit lebih berat. Dari suaranya, jelas sekali dia perempuan.

"Ini aku, Serafall, Naruto-kun. Jika kau bisa mendengarkanku, gerakan tanganmu."

Serafall… Serafall… Ohya, Serafall Leviathan-sama. Kakak dari masterku. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa? Kita tinggal di istana yang sama. Mungkin itu karena Serafall-sama sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Maou dan jarang berada di rumah.

Aku mencoba menggerakan tanganku yang sangat kaku, tetapi masih sangat susah. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat jari telunjukku ke atas dengan sedikit.

Sepertinya pergerakanku terlihat oleh Serafall-sama, karena aku mendengar dia mengeluarkan nafasnya dengan lega. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap masih khawatir atas keadaan masterku. Dimana masterku? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaranya?

Apa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku, karena aku gagal melindunginya? Aku harap tidak. Jika iya… aku tidak bisa menanggung itu. Dijauhi oleh orang yang sangat aku perdulikan. Aku lebih baik mati karena itu. Walaupun begitu… itu tidak penting. Mau aku dibenci master atau tidak… aku harus memastikan master tidak apa-apa.

"Naruto―"

Aku mendengar suara Serafall-sama lagi, tetapi suara dia berhenti di tengah-tengah. Apa ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku? Sepertinya tidak, karena aku mulai mendengar keributan dari luar. Seperti suara teriakan dan argumen.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku mendengar pintu terbuka dengan kasar, dan kemudian suara lari yang menuju kearahku. Suara alas kaki yang menyentuh lantai keramik ini sangat keras, membuat aku mengasumsikan bahwa orang itu sedang lari dengan terburu-buru.

"Naruto!"

Suara itu! Aku tentu sangat mengingatnya. Itu.. suara master. Kekhawatiran terdengar jelas sekali di suaranya. Aku mencoba membuka mataku, walaupun sangat berat. Aku harus memastikan master tidak terluka. Aku ingin melihat wajah master lagi.

Aku merasakan tanganku yang kaku ini dipeluk, dan sesuatu yang basah juga menyirami tanganku. Aku langsung tahu siapa yang memelukku ini.

Master.

Air yang menyirami tanganku itu. Apa itu adalah air mata? Apa aku membuat master menangis? Huh… aku merasa seperti seorang bajingan sekarang. Aku membuat master menangis. Padahal, aku tidak pernah membuatnya menangis.

"Serafall-sama, maafkan aku, tetapi Sona-sama sangat insisten."

"Nee~ Tidak apa-apa, suster. Dia berhak melihat keadaan Naruto-kun."

Aku mendengar Serafall-sama berkonversasi. Jadi… master memaksakan dirinya untuk melihat keadanku? Aku sangat terharu untuk itu. Kau memang orang yang sangat baik master. Mencoba melihat orang yang gagal melindungimu sebagai pelayan, dan menangisinya.

Aku tidak pantas untuk tangisanmu, master. Aku gagal melindungimu. Tetapi, yang penting saat ini adalah, kau tidak apa-apa, master.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Kali ini, mataku terasa lebih ringan. Aku bisa membuka mataku sedikit, tetapi mataku langsung saja disambut oleh silaunya cahaya, membuatku menutupkan mataku lagi.

Aku mencoba menengokan kepalaku kesamping, dimana master berada, dan kemudian membuka mataku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa melihat masterku. Penampilannya sangat berantakan. Wajahnya sangat penuh tangisan. Terdapat lingakaran mata berwarna hitam mengitari matanya. Rambutnya juga sangat berantakan. Itu tidak pantas untuk masterku berpenampilan seperti itu… Masterku adalah wanita yang kuat. Melihat keadaannya seperti ini karena aku… aku kembali merasa sangat bersalah.

Master sepertinya melihatku membuka mataku, karena aku bisa melihat matanya sedikit melebar, dan kini memelukku dengan kencang.

"Naruto!" Dia berteriak. Nada bersyukur terlapisi di suaranya. "Bo-bodoh! Jangan melakukan itu lagi! A… aku… aku sangat khawatir padamu, tahu!" Dia berseru. Wajahnya memerah, dan mencoba menguburkan wajahnya di tanganku, seolah takut aku melihat wajah memerahnya.

Aku tersenyum sedikit. Sepertinya aku salah. Master masih perduli padaku. Aku tersenyum. Master… kau memanglah orang yang sangat baik.

Wajah itu. Wajah memerah itu. Betapa aku merindukannya… Rona merah di pipinya membuat master semakin.. semakin lucu. Aku merindukan wajah memerah itu.

Aku tersenyum kepada master. Dengan susah payah, aku mengangkat tanganku yang kaku, dan mencoba mengelus rambut master. Rambutnya sangat kasar. Aku cemberut sedikit merasakan itu. Setelah keluar dari sini, aku harus memperbaikinya. Aku akan meyakinkan master mengkeramasi rambutnya sampai halus.

"Master…." Aku dengan susah payah mengatakannya. Aku merasa aneh dengan suaraku. Suaraku sangat berat, dan tenggorokanku sangat kering, membuatku susah untuk bersuara. Master sepertinya mendengar panggilanku karena dia melihatku dengan mata violetnya. "Syukurlah…. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa…." Aku mengatakannya dengan rintihan.

Master tersenyum padaku, dan kembali memeluk tanganku dengan erat. Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tanganku.

"Mementingkan keselamatanku dulu daripada keselamatanmu sendiri…. Kau memang orang yang bodoh…"

Aku mendengar master menggumam. Walaupun kedengarannya seperti itu, aku tetap tersenyum. Seberapa kalipun master protes, aku tetap akan mementingkan keselamatannya terlebih dahulu daripada keselamatanku sendiri.

"Um… aku benci untuk mematahkan reuni mengharukan ini, Sona-kun, Naruto-kun, tetapi aku mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan untuk Naruto-kun."

Sebuah suara terdengar. Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku ke orang yang mengatakan itu. Walaupun penglihatan mataku masih sedikit blurring, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Pria itu mirip Rias-sama versi lelaki. Dia mempunyai rambut merah darah yang melebihi bahunya sedikit. Wajahnya terlihat seperti pemuda berumur 20 tahunan, walaupun aku tahu sebenarnya dia berumuran ratusan tahun. Pria itu adalah pemegang nama Lucifer, salah satu dari empat Maou yang memimpin Underworld. Sirzechs Lucifer.

Di sampingnya, ada lelaki lain. Lelaki itu mempunyai aura misterius di sekitarnya. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang yang sedikit lebih keputihan daripada diriku sendiri. Sama seperti Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, rambutnya melebihi sebahu dan terlihat _shaggy _berantakan, tidak seperti milikku yang jabrik _spiky_. Yang paling mencolok dalam penampilannya adalah sebuah kacamata berbentuk kotak yang menutup mata berwarna abu-abunya dari terlihat dengan langsung. Aku merekognasi pria itu sebagai Ajuka Beelzebub, mantan penerus klan Astaroth, yang mengambil tahta Maou Beelzebub, hanya karena sahabatnya, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama juga menjadi Maou. Cerita tentang mengapa dirinya menjadi Maou sudah tersebar dan selalu menjadi bahan pembicaraan para tetua yang tidak suka Ajuka Beelzebub-sama tidak serius menangani tugasnya.

"Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. Ajuka Beelzebub-sama." Aku menyapa mereka dengan hormat, tentu saja. Mereka berdua adalah Maou, dan juga mereka berdua adalah pahlawan dunia Underworld, dan juga yang membuat dunia Underworld damai seperti sekarang.

Aku baru menyadari, hanya ada 3 Maou disini. Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, Ajuka Beelzebub-sama, dan Serafall Leviathan-sama. Itu membuatku bingung. Biasanya jika ada mereka bertiga, pasti juga ada Falbium Asmodeus-sama. Itu membuatku berpikir kemana Asmodeus-sama pergi.

"Mou Sirzechs-chan~ Kau seharusnya tidak menginterupsi momen dramatik mereka~ Biarkan mereka reuni terlebih dahulu." Serafall-sama merengek dengan nada childishnya itu, dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya yang sangat besar.

Itu membuatku mengukirkan senyum. Serafall-sama selalu berakting childish, sejak yang bisa kuingat. Selama di rumah, dia selalu insisten mengajakku dan master bermain dengannya. Tentunya, kita bermain dengan dia, walaupun dia, secara tekhnik, usianya jauh berkali lipat daripada usia kita sendiri.

"Sifatmu itu masih saja tidak berubah, Sera. Childish seperti biasa." Aku menengok kearah Ajuka-sama kembali ketika dia mengucapkan itu dengan helaan nafas 'menyusahkan'. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Ajuka-sama berbicara, dan aku terkejut mendengar suara lembutnya. Aku selalu berpikir dia mempunyai suara yang agak sedikit berat seperti Sirzechs-sama.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Ajuka-tan!" Serafall-sama membalasnya dengan tanda centang terlihat di dahinya. Aku menaikan alisku tertarik. Melihat Serafall-sama yang selalu childish dan ceria bisa kesal, ternyata sangat menarik juga.

Ajuka-sama sepertinya juga kesal atas perkataan Serafall-sama, karena tanda centang juga terlihat di dahinya. Mereka berdua mulai berargumen satu sama lain, seolah tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang berada di ruangan selain mereka.

Aku dan master melihat kearah Ajuka-sama dengan pandangan kekaguman. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak? Untuk membuat Serafall-sama mengeluarkan emosinya seperti ini dan berargumen. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Serafall-sama bertindak seperti ini.

Aku dan master sudah diceritakan oleh Tuan Sitri tentang sejarah perang saudara antara faksi _Old Satan _dan faksi _Anti-Satan_. Tuan Sitri juga menjelaskan bahwa Sirzechs, Serafall dan Ajuka adalah sahabat sejak kecil.

Aku kembali melihat kearah mereka berdua. Walaupun terlihat sekali mereka berargumen dengan panas, tetapi bisa terlihat bahwa mereka hanya berargumen dengan bersahabat. Tipe argumen yang biasanya kita punyai dengan sahabat kita karena kita tidak ingin kalah, atau hanya karena ingin berargumen.

"Ini sebabnya aku tidak ingin membawa kalian ke ruangan yang sama…" Aku melihat kearah Sirzechs-sama yang bergumam sambil menghela nafasnya. Kepalanya juga menunduk ke bawah, seolah dia depresi karena membawa sesuatu yang buruk.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, melihat bagaimana pemimpin Underworld ini berinteraksi. Apa… apa ini benar-benar sifat Maou? Mereka bisa dibilang eksentrik. Aku kira, jika mereka dalam pekerjaan mereka sebagai Maou, mereka akan sedikit lebih serius.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Onee-sama bisa sangat kesal seperti ini…" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kearah master yang masih memeluk tanganku, tetapi kini dia sedang melihat kearah Ajuka-sama dan Serafall-sama.

Aku mengeluarkan tertawa kecil, walapun sedikit sakit karena tenggorokanku yang kering ini.

"Agak mirip seperti kita, ya 'kan, master?" Aku melihat kearahnya. Walaupun aku selalu terlihat seperti seorang gentleman terhadap master, kita juga sering berargumen pada suatu hal yang tidak penting. "Ingat saat kita bertengkar karena kita tidak mau mengakui siapa yang memecahkan vase milik Eleanor-sama, dan menyalahkan satu sama lain, walaupun secara tekhnikal, kita berdua yang memecahkannya?" Aku berkata, mencoba mengingat kejadian itu.

Kita memecahkan vase milik Eleanor-sama, ketika kita bermain petak umpet di istana Sitri. Hanya berdua, karena Serafall-sama sedang ada pekerjaan, dan mereka hanya bocah berumur 4 tahun. Ketika vasenya pecah, kita menyalahkan satu sama lain, walaupun kita berdua yang sama-sama memecahkannya.

Pada akhirnya, Eleanor-sama dan Kaa-sama 'mendisiplinkan' kita berdua agar selalu jujur, dan tidak menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahan kita sendiri. Aku selalu bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat apa yang dilakukan Eleanor-sama dan Kaa-sama ketika 'mendisiplinkan' kita.

Master sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama dengan itu, karena aku juga merasakan dia juga bergidik ngeri. Kita menatap satu sama lain, dan mengangguk. Kita tidak akan membahas soal itu lagi.

Aku kembali melihat kearah Ajuka-sama dan Serafall-sama yang masih berargumen, dan menghela nafasku. Jika seperti ini, kita tidak akan selesai-selesai.

"Ehem."

Aku membuat suara batuk, agar mendapatkan perhatian dari ketiga Maou. Aku merasa tidak sopan, tetapi aku yakin jika seperti ini, kita tidak akan kemana-mana dan hanya membuang waktu. Aku tahu kini kenapa Grayfia-sama selalu insisten untuk selalu berada bersama Sirzechs-sama, dan juga kenapa Ajuka-sama dan Serafall-sama tidak pernah terlihat bersama jika mereka sedang bertugas.

Karena, jika mereka bertiga didiamkan, mereka bisa terdistraksi dari pekerjaan mereka. Memikirkan itu membuatku sweatdrop, melihat tiga pemimpin Underworld ini sangat eksentrik.

"Um…. Apa bisa kita kembali ke topik?"

Aku berbicara dengan nada yang tidak yakin. Aku sepertinya menarik perhatian mereka bertiga, karena mereka bertiga langsung saja melihat kearahku. Ketika mereka melihat kearahku, aku merasa sedikit takut karena menginterupsi tiga pemimpin Underworld.

Rasa takutku menghilang ketika aku melihat Sirzechs-sama tersenyum kepadaku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Sebuah postur yang menunjukan bahwa dia malu.

"Ah… terimakasih untuk mengingatkanku, Naruto-kun." Sirzechs-sama kemudian melihat kearah Ajuka-sama dan Serafall-sama, "Dan kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar. Kita masih mempunyai bisnis disini." Sirzechs-sama mengatakan, dengan nada yang dipakai oleh orangtua ketika mereka menasihati anak mereka. Ini mengejutkanku dan master, karena Sirzechs-sama adalah orang yang childish. Jadi, agak aneh kalau melihat dia memakai nada orang dewasa seperti itu.

Seolah seperti dua anak yang dihukum, Serafall-sama dan Ajuka-sama menundukan kepala mereka dengan malu. Gumaman 'maaf' terdengar dari mereka berdua.

Aku dan master melihat semua ini dengan pandangan bodoh. Kita tidak tahu ingin berkomentar apa. Siapa yang tahu, ternyata 3 dari 4 Maou mempunyai perilaku yang… eksentrik?

Sirzechs-sama membuat suara batuk, membuat semua okupan di ruangan melihat ke arahnya. Dia kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan serius, membuatku juga mengubah sikapku menjadi serius.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun, apa yang bisa kau deskripsikan atau katakan tentang asasinasi itu?" Sirzechs-sama menanyakan.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan bingung. Sirzechs-sama menanyakan soal penampilan Kazuya? Apa Kazuya belum ditangkap, dan berhasil kabur? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya bisa menganggap bahwa Kazuya kabur, karena tidak mungkin Sirzechs-sama menanyakan deskripsi Kazuya jika dia sudah menangkapnya.

"Mendeskripsikannya? Hm…. Namanya, dari yang dia beritahuku adalah Kazuya. Entah itu hanya alias atau nama aslinya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena wajahnya tertutup oleh tudung jubah yang ia pakai. Aku hanya mengingat warna matanya. Dia mempunyai warna mata hijau. Aku sedikit bisa melihat warna rambutnya. Dia mempunyai warna rambut hitam. Oh… dari fisiknya dan nada suaranya, dia terlihat berumur sekitar 20 sampai 30 tahunan. Pengguna tangan kanan. Dari pertarungan singkatku dengannya, dia lebih suka memilih bertarung dengan fisikal daripada menggunakan sihir. Ahli dalam pertarungan fisikal, mempunyai pikiran strategist yang bagus, observasional. Ahli menggunakan pedang dalam bentuk _katana_, dan mempunyai pengalaman menggunakan pistol Exorcist. Mempunyai kekuatan fisik yang kuat, melihat sekali tendangannya membuat tulangku patah. Entah itu memang karena dia kuat atau memang badanku yang lemah. Dan oh… dia adalah mantan Exorcist." Aku menjelaskan segala yang kuketahui tentang Kazuya.

Selama beberapa detik, hanya ada keheningan. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit ketika melihat bahwa semua okupan di ruangan dan master melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Seperti tatapan gabungan antara kagum atau sweatdrop.

Aku masih memiringkan kepalaku, tidak mengerti kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu. Apa ada yang salah dengan informasiku?

"Um… aku hanya bilang 'mendeskripsikan'. Aku tidak menduga kau akan menjawabnya dengan sangat detail, Naruto-kun…" Srizechs-sama berkata.

Akupun baru menyadari kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu. Tentu saja… aku terlalu detail memberikan deskripsi Kazuya. Lagipula, aku hanyalah anak berumur 8 tahun. Mereka tidak akan menduga aku akan memberi deskripsi sedetail itu.

"Exorcist?" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke Ajuka-sama yang melihatku dengan bingung. Dia mengusap dagunya dan pandangan kalkulatif terlihat di matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa dia adalah Exorcist, Naruto-san?" Ajuka-sama berkata.

"Ketika dia mencoba mengambil _katana_-nya, dia mengambilnya dengan tekhnik _rune_. Setahuku, hanya Exorcist yang menyegelkan senjata mereka di dimensi buatan dengan _rune_." Aku menjelaskan. Ajuka-sama mengangguk, dan terlihat kagum karena aku mengetahui sesuatu yang langka seperti _rune_. Sebenarnya, aku hanya tahu soal _rune _dari buku di perpustakaan Sitri ketika aku bosan dan memutuskan untuk membaca. "Oh, dan, bahu kirinya sedikit lebih tinggi daripada bahu kanannya." Aku melanjutkan.

Perkataan selanjutnya ditemui dengan pandangan bingung dari Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama dan master. Sementara Ajuka-sama, yang mengerti maksud dari perkataanku, mengangguk kepadaku.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui dia adalah seorang Exorcist dari tinggi bahunya?" Aku melihat kearah master yang bertanya kepadaku dengan bingung dan kesal. Aku mencoba menahan seringaianku. Master sangat bangga akan kepintarannya, jadi, ketika dia tidak mengetahui sesuatu yang aku ketahui, dia bisa sangat kesal.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab, karena Ajuka-sama memotongku.

"Itu karena pistol yang sering dibawa oleh Exorcist." Ajuka-sama menjelaskan. Ketika dia hanya diberi tatapan blank dari Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama dan master, Ajuka-sama menghela nafasnya seolah menyusahkan. "_Holy-Pistol _yang dibawa oleh Exorcist cukup berat. Jadi, ketika mereka mengantungi pistol mereka di pinggang kiri, atau pinggang kanan mereka, bahu mereka terbawa oleh berat pistol dan menjadi lebih pendek daripada bahu sebelah mereka. Karena tidak ingin terlihat aneh dengan bahu yang setengah tinggi, biasanya orang yang mengantungi pistol itu menaikan bahu mereka beberapa centimeter untuk menyesuaikan dengan bahu sebelah mereka. Jika mereka sudah menggunakan pistol sejak lama, itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Jadi, walaupun disaat mereka tidak memegang pistol, mereka tetap secara tidak sadar menaikan bahu mereka keatas sedikit." Ajuka-sama menjelaskan. Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama dan master menatap kearahnya sambil mengangguk. Bibir mereka bertiga membentuk huruf O.

"Hanya dengan deduksi itu saja, kita bisa mengetahui kemampuan musuh. Jika bahu kanannya yang naik sedikit, berarti dia pengguna tangan kiri karena dia mengantungi pistolnya di pinggang kanannya dan sebaliknya. Melihat dia menggunakan pistol, berarti dia mempunyai pandangan mata yang tajam dan bagus." Ajuka-sama menjelaskannya. Dia kemudian melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum. "Kau mempunyai kemampuan deduksi yang sangat bagus untuk seorang anak berumur 8 tahun, Naruto-san." Ajuka-sama memujiku.

Mendengar pujian itu, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan merasa bangga pada diriku sendiri. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bangga jika mendapat pujian dari salah satu dari 4 Maou?

"Terimakasih atas komplimenmu, Ajuka-sama." Aku tersenyum kepada Ajuka-sama. Dari sudut pandangku, aku melihat master cemberut sedikit, membuatku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Sejak master selalu kalah melawan catur denganku, dia selalu semangat untuk mengalahkanku dalam pikiran. Tentunya, usahanya lama-lama semakin berhasil, karena semakin lama, aku semakin susah mengalahkannya dalam catur. Karena itu, ketika dia mendengar aku mendapat komplimen dari Maou, dia sedikit jengkel karena aku kembali menang.

"Baiklah, hanya itu yang akan aku tanyakan." Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke Sirzechs-sama. Dia kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, membuat aku melebarkan mataku. Dia membungkukan badannya kepadaku, seolah memberi hormat kepadaku. "Aku berterimakasih kepadamu karena telah melindungi adikku juga, Naruto-kun. Aku bukan berterimakasih sebagai Sirzechs Lucifer, pemimpin dari Underworld, tetapi sebagai kakak dari Rias-tan, Sirzechs Gremory."

Melihat salah satu pemimpin Underworld membungkuk hormat kepadaku, membuatku salah tingkah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apakah aku harus mengatakan tidak apa-apa? Tetapi, itu terdengar seperti sangat kasual.

Mendengar itu, aku juga kembali mengingat tentang Rias-sama. Dari nada Sirzechs-sama, sepertinya Rias-sama tidak apa-apa dan tidak terluka, membuatku lega. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri jika Rias-sama terluka parah karena aku.

"Ah… itu adalah tugasku, Sirzechs-sama." Pada akhirnya, aku memilih mengatakan itu dengan nada malu karena masih salah tingkah. "Dan soal Rias-sama, apa dia tidak apa-apa?" Aku bertanya. Walaupun sudah menduga bahwa Rias-sama baik-baik saja, aku juga harus memastikannya.

Sirzechs-sama kembali berdiri, dan tersenyum padaku. "Rias-tan tidak terluka sama sekali. Oh, dan dia juga menyampaikan terimakasihnya kepadamu, Naruto-kun." Sirzechs-sama mengucapkan. Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman. Syukurlah Rias-sama tidak apa-apa.

Obrolan kita terhenti sesaat, karena Serafall-sama masih mempunyai urusan di markas para Maou. Aku hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat dia cemberut ketika mengetahui bahwa dia harus kembali ke markas. Serafall-sama pun harus meninggalkan kita dulu, tetapi tidak sebelum memberikanku dan Sona-sama pelukan, membuat pipi kita merona merah karena malu, karena Serafall-sama memeluk kita di depan Ajuka-sama dan Sirzechs-sama.

"Baiklah," Aku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku kepada Sirzechs-sama. "Melihat kita sudah menanyakanmu, apa kau mempunyai pertanyaan lain, Naruto-kun?" Sirzechs-sama menanyakan.

Mendengar itu, mengingatkanku bahwa aku mempunyai banyak pertanyaan di kepalaku ini. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup? Aku bisa mengingat jelas bahwa jantungku tertusuk. Sudah berapa lama aku… um, koma? Apa yang terjadi setelah aku 'dibunuh' oleh Kazuya?

"Sebenarnya," Aku berbicara. Memikirkan apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya. "Aku… aku mempunyai banyak pertanyaan." Sirzechs-sama dan Ajuka-sama mengangguk kepadaku dengan serius, dan mempersilahkan aku untuk melanjutkan. "Bagaimana bisa aku hidup? Aku dengan jelas sekali bisa mengingat jantungku tertusuk." Aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu dahulu.

"Sebenarnya, Naruto…" Aku menengokan kepalaku kearah master, yang sepertinya memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. "Ajuka-sama memperbolehkanku untuk menerima set _Evil Pieces_-ku lebih awal…" Master berkata dengan nada yang seolah dia malu.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, dan mencoba menghubungkan semuanya. Aku melebarkan mataku ketika menyadarinya.

Evil Pieces!

Evil Pieces adalah alat yang diciptakan Ajuka Beelzebub-sama sebagai solusi untuk merepopulasi makhluk Iblis yang jumlahnya semakin sedikit karena _The Great War_, dan perang saudara antara faksi _Old Satan _dan _Anti-Satan_. Evil Pieces bisa mereinkarnasi makhluk apapun, kecuali Tuhan, untuk menjadi Iblis.

Jadi… mendengar apa yang Sona-sama katakan… Apa aku direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis? Jika itu benar, masih ada beberapa celah yang tidak sesuai.

Pertama, Evil Pieces, memang bisa mereinkarnasi makhluk yang sudah mati. Tetapi jika hanya makhluk yang mati itu, organ vital yang membuat mereka bisa hidup masih ada. Karena itu, Iblis tidak akan bisa mereinkarnasi makhluk yang sudah mati yang otaknya tertusuk atau terluka dengan fatal atau… jantung yang tertusuk.

Jadi, bagaimana bisa?

"Sepertinya kau masih mempunyai pertanyaan." Suara Ajuka-sama memberhentikanku dari pemikiranku. Dia terlihat menyeringai kepadaku. "Kau meremehkan kekuatan Evil Pieces, Naruto-san. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. 'Bagaimana bisa aku hidup? Walaupun direinkarnasi sebagai Iblis, jantungku yang terluka dengan parah tidak akan bisa membuatku hidup.' Itu pertanyaan yang logikal. Tetapi, apa yang kau tidak tahu adalah, Evil Pieces tidak hanya mereinkarnasi seseorang menjadi Iblis dan memberikan mereka kekuatan. Evil Pieces juga mengobati luka seseorang yang terluka."

Mendengar itu, aku melebarkan mataku. Jadi.. Evil Pieces mengobati jantungku, dan kembali menghidupkanku?

"Asalkan jantungmu masih tetap intak dan masih mungkin bisa bekerja, walaupun tertusuk sekalipun, Evil Pieces bisa mengobati jantungmu dan menghidupkanmu lagi. Tetapi, tentu saja, itu tidak berlaku untuk organ yang sangat hancur, atau tidak terhubung dengan tubuhmu lagi. Evil Pieces hanya bisa mengobati, bukan memberimu organ baru." Ajuka-sama menjelaskan, nada bangga terdengar sekali terlapis di suaranya.

Untuk bisa membuat sesuatu yang bisa mereinkarnasi apapun menjadi Iblis, dan juga bisa mengobati organ vital… Ajuka-sama memang benar-benar jenius.

Kalau begitu, berarti mulai sekarang aku adalah budak, sekaligus member peerage untuk Master. Aku tersenyum ketika memikirkannya. Aku tidak masalah, bahkan senang bahwa aku bisa menjadi member peerage Master. Dengan ini, aku bisa melindungi master dengan lebih dekat.

Tetapi ngomong-ngomong soal Evil Pieces…

"Jadi, _piece _apa aku?" Aku bertanya kepada Master, yang daritadi masih tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari tanganku.

"Itu masalahnya, Naruto-san." Aku terkejut ketika mendengar Ajuka-sama yang menjawabnya. Ajuka-sama dan Sirzechs-sama kini memandangku dengan serius. "Kekuatanmu terlalu besar untuk bahkan, sebuah pion Ratu." Mataku melebar dengan kaget mendengar itu.

Apa aku sekuat itu? Apa kekuatan di dalam tubuhku sekuat itu, bahkan pion Ratu, yang mempunyai nilai 9 Pion, bahkan tetap tidak bisa merinkarnasiku? Apa.. apa ini karena Sacred Gear di dalam tubuhku? Jika iya, aku sangat terkejut karena aku mempunyai Sacred Gear yang sekuat itu. Tetapi, mendengar Ajuka-sama mengatakan itu kembali membuatku menanyakan pertanyaan yang pertama.

Bagaimana bisa aku hidup?

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu terjadi, tetapi, aku rasa itu karena Sacred Gear di dalam tubuhmu sangat kuat. Memang ada beberapa pengguna Sacred Gear, yang mempunyai Sacred Gear yang terlalu kuat untuk direinkarnasi sebagai Iblis, bahkan pion Ratu tetap tidak akan bisa menampung kekuatan mereka." Ajuka-sama kembali melanjutkan.

Aku melebarkan mataku ketika mendengar Ajuka-sama mengetahui aku mempunyai Sacred Gear di dalam tubuhku. Setahuku, aku belum memberitahu siapapun tentang Sacred Gear-ku. Bahkan, aku sendiri tidak tahu aku mempunyai Sacred Gear di dalam diriku, sampai Sacred Gear itu memanifestasikan dirinya sendiri.

"Jika kau mengaktifkan Sacred Gear, kau mempunyai aura yang berbeda, bodoh." Aku mendengar master berkata dengan deadpan.

…Ah ya? Apa iya, jika aku mengaktifkan Sacred Gear-ku, auraku akan berubah? Aku tidak merasakan ada yang berubah 'aneh' dari diriku.

"Dan juga, ketika kita menemukanmu, kita melihat sebuah jam di tanganmu yang mempunyai aura sebuah Sacred Gear." Aku mendengar Sirzechs-sama berkata, setelah daritadi diam saja. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Kembali ke topik," Suara Ajuka-sama membuatku kembali mengalihkan perhatianku kepada dirinya. "Karena pion Ratu bahkan tidak bisa menampung kekuatanmu, aku terpaksa harus memberikan Sona piece mutasi dari pion Ratu. Piece mutasi itu aku buat dengan personal untuk menampung kekuatanmu. Jadi, selamat, Naruto-san. Kau sekarang adalah Ratu untuk Sona-kun." Dengan itu, Ajuka-sama dan Sirzechs-sama memberikanku senyuman.

Aku melihat kearah Sona-sama, mencoba mengetahui apakah itu benar apa tidak. Sona-sama mengangguk benar, membuatku tersenyum kepadanya. Rona merah kembali lagi menghiasi Sona-sama, membuat memiringkan wajahku dengan bingung.

Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong soal Sacred Gear…

"Ajuka-sama," Aku memanggilnya. Ajuka-sama melihat kearahku dengan penasaran. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Sacred Gear milikku?" Aku bertanya.

Pertanyaanku sepertinya membuat Ajuka-sama kaget, karena dia memandangku dengan eskpresi begitu di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya?" Dia bertanya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku kira, kau sudah tahu mengenai Sacred Gear milikmu sendiri, melihat kau menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melawan asasin." Dia kembali berkata, membuatku merasa sedikit malu karena tidak mengetahui Sacred Gear milikku sendiri.

"[_Creation of War_]_, _adalah high-tier Longinus, dan dikonsiderasikan sebagai salah satu 'bug' terbesar di sistem Sacred Gear, adalah Sacred Gear yang ada di dalam tubuhmu."

Aku melebarkan mataku dengan tidak percaya. Master dan Sirzechs-sama juga mengikuti aksiku, membuatku berasumsi bahwa mereka juga tidak mengetahui apa Sacred Gear milikku.

Aku, secara tidak sadar melihat kearah pergelangan tanganku, dimana Sacred Gear itu berada. Aku tidak percaya. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa aku, selama ini mempunyai kekuatan yang kuat di dalam tubuhku. Selama ini… aku mempunyai Sacred Gear yang sangat kuat di dalam tubuhku, dan aku tidak menyadarinya…

"Apa kau yakin, Ajuka?" Sirzechs-sama bertanya dengan serius kepada Ajuka-sama. Aku juga melihat kearah Ajuka-sama, ingin memastikan apakah dia memang benar-benar betul atau tidak.

Ajuka-sama menganggukan kepalanya. "Affirmative." Dia berkata. "Aku juga tertarik dengan Sacred Gear, terutama Longinus. Jadi, aku juga melakukan banyak penelitian tentang Sacred Gear. Karena itu, ketika pertama kali melihatnya, aku tahu itu adalah [Creation of War], salah satu dari high-tier Longinus." Dia menjelaskan.

Aku melihat kearah tanganku lagi. Tidak disangka, selama ini aku mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini di dalam tubuhku. Aku merasa senang dengan ini. Dengan ini, aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat, dan bisa melindungi master dari asasin seperti Kazuya…

"Apa maksudmu dengan salah satu _bug _terbesar dalam sistem Sacred Gear, Ajuka?" Aku mendengar Sirzechs-sama berkata kepada Ajuka-sama. Aku dan master juga melihat kearah Ajuka-sama, menunggu jawabannya karena kita penasaran.

"….Jadi, kau tidak tahu, Sirzechs?" Ajuka-sama menghela nafasnya. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, Sacred Gear adalah sesuatu yang diciptakan Tuhan biblical original kepada manusia untuk memberikan keajaiban. Tetapi, sayangnya dia…" Ajuka kemudian melihat kearahku dan master, dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa aku deskripsikan. "Dia.. um, tidak terlalu teliti dengan sistemnya, membuat sistemnya tidak terlalu sempurna, menyebabkan banyak kesalahan yang membuat lahirnya Longinus, Sacred Gear yang mempunyai kekuatan sangat besar, yang bisa melebihi kekuatan tuhan sendiri. Karena itu sendiri, [Creation of War]adalah Sacred Gear yang bisa dibilang adalah salah satu _bug _terbesar di sistem Sacred Gear, karena dia memiliki kekuatan untuk memanipulasi ruang dan waktu." Ajuka-sama menjelaskan.

Ruang dan waktu? Jadi, Sacred Gear milikku bisa mengontrol ruang dan waktu? Kalau begitu, berarti tekhnik teleportasi itu adalah tekhnik ruang dan waktu? Itu cukup mengagetkanku. Aku kira teleportasi hanya… ya itu, teleportasi.

"Bahkan, jika seseorang benar-benar memasteri [Creation of War], mereka bisa kembali ke masa lalu, dan merubah dunia. Bahkan, mereka bisa membuat dimensi sendiri. Tetapi sayangnya, tidak pernah ada orang yang dalam rekor, pernah melakukan itu." Ajuka-sama mengatakannya dengan kasual.

…Bisa kembali ke masa lalu? Membuat dimensi sendiri? Itu kekuatan yang sangat menakutkan. Jadi… tekhnik teleportasi yang aku pakai itu hanyalah sebuah semut, daripada tekhnik-tekhnik [Creation of War] yang lain?

"Apa ada pertanyaan yang lain, Naruto-san?" Ajuka-sama bertanya kepadaku.

Aku membuat pose berpikir, mengkontemplasi apa yang harus kutanyakan lagi. Ketika tidak ada yang pertanyaan penting yang datang kedalam pikiranku, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku saja.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Naruto-san." Dengan itu, Ajuka-sama dan Sirzechs-sama mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku dan mulai menuju pintu keluar.

Dengan itu, kini hanya ada aku dan Master di ruangan ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu, Naruto…" Master berkata, sambil melihat kearahku dengan pandangan kagum.

"Akupun juga mempunyai pemikiran sepertimu, Master." Aku memberikannya senyuman. Pipi master kembali merona merah, membuatku tertawa.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" Master bertanya, memberikanku sebuah glare. Dengan pipi merahnya, itu membuat dia semakin lucu, menurutku.

"Tidak, tidak." Aku melambaikan tanganku dengan menyerah. "Hanya saja, wajahmu selalu memerah ketika aku tersenyum, master. Itu membuatmu sangat lucu." Aku mengatakannya, tidak sadar atas apa yang terjadi pada master atas perkataanku sendiri.

Master kini wajahnya sangat memerah, bagaikan sebuah tomat. Ah, wajah memerah itu. Mulai sekarang, mungkin wajah memerah master adalah hal yang paling kusukai dalam master.

Menaikan tanganku, aku meraih pipi master dan mencubitnya, membuat master mengeluarkan rintihan 'aw!' dan melihatku dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Wajah memerahmu, master. Aku sangat suka." Aku mengatakannya, membuat wajah master kembali memerah, entah itu bisa atau tidak.

Master memukul tanganku, membuatku melepaskan cubitanku. Dia melipatkan tangannya di dadanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bo-bodoh! Ja-jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh…" Aku mendengar dia berkata. Walaupun aku susah melihatnya, aku masih bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya dan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Selama beberapa menit, kita hanya hening. Menikmati kebersamaan satu sama lain, dan menikmati keheningan yang tercipta.

"Naruto…"

Aku mendengar master memanggilku, dan aku melihat kearahnya sambil memiringkan wajahku dengan bingung.

Entah kenapa, master memalingkan wajahnya, dan rona merah kembali terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku ingin kau memanggilku dengan 'Ojou-sama', bukan dengan master."

Dia berkata sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Perkataan itu membuat alisku menaik karena bingung. Ojou-sama. Itu juga kalau tidak salah adalah sebuah panggilan yang berada di anime yang kita tonton bersama Rias pada hari itu. Sang pelayan selalu memanggil majikannya dengan Ojou-sama ketika mereka berada di publik.

Aku tidak menyangka Sona-sama sangat terhayati dengan acara itu, sampai-sampai menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya dengan 'Ojou-sama'. Aku hanya menyeringai.

"Baiklah jika itu adalah kemauanmu, Ojou-sama." Aku menjawab, memakai panggilan barunya, membuat Ojou-sama merona merah.

Sayangnya, aku tidak mengetahui maksud lain kenapa Sona menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan 'Ojou-sama', selain karena dia terhayati dengan anime itu.

* * *

_From Servant To Queen __―__ 35%_

* * *

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin, Ajuka?"

Aku melihat kesampingku, untuk melihat sahabatku sejak kecil ―Sirzechs Gremory yang sekarang sudah mengambil titel Sirzechs Lucifer― yang melihat kearahku dengan keseriusan yang sangat jarang terlihat di wajahnya.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sirzechs, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dengan serius. Kini kita sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang sepi, karena ini sudah malam. Ini adalah empat hari sejak percobaan asasinasi terhadap adik dari dua Maou.

Empat hari juga adalah jumlah hari dimana Naruto-san masuk ke dalam koma, agar tubuhnya bisa beradaptasi dengan piece mutasi pion Ratu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Jika itu benar, keseimbangan kekuatan antara tiga faksi akan terganggu, dan faksi kita akan lebih kuat daripada faksi yang lain. Dengan salah satu high-tier Longinus berada di dalam faksi kita, dan juga Evil Pieces, faksi yang lain tidak akan diam saja."

Aku mendengar Sirzechs berkata dengan serius. Aku mengangguk mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan Sirzechs. Sejak persetujuan perdamaian yang ditandatangani tiga faksi, faksi Iblis lah yang lebih cepat sembuh dari peperangan itu, walaupun kita juga harus melewati peperangan saudara.

Dengan Evil Pieces yang aku ciptakan, populasi Iblis kembali bertambah dua kali lipat lebih cepat daripada yang aku kira. Pertama kali ketika aku mengumumkan Evil Pieces, aku mengira hanya sedikit yang akan memakainya, melihat kebanggaan para Iblis kelas atas yang pastinya tidak ingin makhluk lain direinkarnasi menjadi Iblis.

Tetapi, sepertinya aku salah, karena Evil Pieces langsung menjadi populer diantara kaum Iblis muda. Dengan kepopuleran itu, Iblis yang tadinya tidak ingin menggunakan Evil Pieces, menjadi penasaran, dan akhirnya ikut menggunakan Evil Pieces.

Ditambah dengan inventasi Rating Game, Evil Pieces menjadi sangat populer.

Melihat populasi Iblis sangat tumbuh dengan cepat, faksi lain mulai menunjukan ketidak adilan karena keseimbangan kekuatan menjadi terpecahkan karena Evil Pieces membuat faksi Iblis menjadi lebih kuat, dan lebih banyak. Mereka mulai takut dengan faksi Iblis, dan mulai ingin mereplika Evil Pieces buatanku.

Dari intel yang kudapatkan, sepertinya hanya faksi Malaikat yang hampir berhasil untuk mereplika Evil Pieces. Faksi Malaikat Jatuh lebih memilih untuk menguatkan faksi mereka dengan Sacred Gear Buatan.

Karena itu, aku mengerti kekhawatiran sahabatku ini. Dengan kabar bahwa faksi Iblis mendapatkan salah satu dari high-tier Longinus, akan terjadi keributan yang besar-besaran.

Hanya ada empat high-tier Longinus. Yaitu [Zenith Tempest], [Annihiliation Maker], [Dimension Lost], dan [Creation of War]. Keberadaan ketiga selain [Creation of War], masih belum ditemukan, atau mungkin sudah ditemukan, tapi dirahasiakan. Karena itu, jika faksi lain tahu kalau Iblis mempunyai salah satu dari high-tier Longinus, akan ada keributan besar-besaran dari faksi lain. Keributan itu akan dimaanfaatkan oleh para penghasut perang dari setiap faksi untuk meluncurkan perang besar-besaran, yang aku harap, tidak akan terjadi.

"Tenang saja, Sirzechs." Aku mencoba menenagkan sahabatku. "Kita hanya harus sembunyikan Sacred Gear Naruto-san, dan bilang kepada Naruto-san agar tidak memakainya kecuali disaat yang penting. Dan lagipula, aku mendengar rumor dari intelku bahwa pengguna [Zenith Tempest] dirumorkan sudah ditemukan, dan kini sedang dilatih oleh gereja. Dan juga, sistem Brave Saint milik faksi Malaikat juga sebentar lagi akan sempurna dan mulai akan dipercobakan. Dengan itu, faksi kita dan faksi Malaikat akan mempunyai kekuatan yang seimbang."

Dari ujung mataku, aku melihat Sirzechs terlihat tenang, walaupun masih terganggu. Aku tahu apa yang membuat dia terganggu. Rumor tentang pengguna [Zenith Tempest] ditemukan. Tentu saja dia akan terganggu. [Zenith Tempest] dikonsiderasikan sebagai Longinus terkuat kedua, setelah [True Longinus], sebuah Longinus pertama. Yang terkenal karena penggunanya, berhasil membunuh Jesus Kristus dengan itu.

"Tenang saja, Sirzechs. Rumor adalah rumor. Walaupun itu benar, kita masih punya Naruto-san [Creation of War], Longinus terkuat ketiga setelah [Zenith Tempest]." Aku mencoba menenangkannya.

Sirzechs mengangguk. Seringaian bisa terlihat terukir di wajahnya.

"Dengan sejarah tentang bagaimana pengguna [Creation of War] dan [Zenith Tempest] selalu bertarung untuk posisi kedua untuk Sacred Gear terkuat, kurasa ini bukanlah kebetulan biasa ketika pengguna kedua Sacred Gear itu lahir di era yang sama."

Sirzechs berkata, dengan nada yang seolah tertarik menunggu bagaimana pertarungan pengguna kedua Sacred Gear. Akupun, juga tertarik dengan pertarungan itu. Dengan pengguna [Zenith Tempest] berada di faksi Malaikat, dan pengguna [Creation of War] berada di faksi Iblis, pertarungan itu, tidak terduga lagi, akan terjadi.

"Akupun, Sirzechs, juga tertarik atas pertarungan itu. Walaupun kerivalan kedua Sacred Gear itu tidak seterkenal [Boosted Gear] dan [Divine Dividing], pertarungan itu selalu merubah bentuk planet, ketika mereka bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Aku akan tertarik dengan event-event di masa depan nanti.

* * *

_From Servant To Queen __―__ 45%_

* * *

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku hanya disambut oleh kegelapan. Aku menjadi bingung. Dimana aku? Terakhir yang kuingat, aku masih di rumah sakit, dengan master yang tertidur di sampingku. Ketika itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidur juga, tetapi ketika aku bangun, aku berada disini.

Dimana aku?

"**Kita bertemu lagi, Naruto." **

Aku mendengar sebuah suara di belakangku. Aku menengok kebelakang, untuk bertemu dengan sumber suara itu.

Sumber suara itu adalah sebuah musang. Musang yang sangat besar. Matanya berwarna merah, dan seringaiannya memperlihatkan giginya yang sangat tajam. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak merasakan takut, entah kenapa. Mungkin itu karena aku tidak merasakan inten jahat dari sang musang.

"Siapa kau?" Aku bertanya, sambil memiringkan kepalaku dengan bingung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dia siapa, tetapi, aku merasa familiar dengannya, entah kenapa.

Musang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, entah kenapa. Apa ada yang lucu? Menurutku tidak, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang berada di dalam pikiran musang itu.

"**Kita baru bertemu, dan kau sudah melupakanku, Naruto? Oh, kau adalah host yang buruk, kau tahu itu?" **

Dia kembali berkata dengan nada mengejek, membuatku cemberut. Host? Apa maksud dia host? Mencoba memikirkannya, aku melebarkan mataku melebar ketika mengetahui siapa dia.

"**Sepertinya kau sudah mengingat diriku, Naruto. Namaku Kurama, atau, orang-orang lebih memilih memanggilku dengan nama **_**Creation of War**_**." **

Aku melebarkan mataku menyadarinya. Ternyata aku benar. Makhluk di depanku ini adalah Sacred Gear milikku. Aku tahu, ada beberapa Sacred Gear yang mempunyai kesadaran sendiri, atau mempunyai makhluk yang disegel di dalamnya. Tetapi, aku tidak mengira milikku adalah salah satunya.

Aku membungkuk, mencoba memberi [Creation of War] ―atau Kurama― sebuah respek. Makhluk di depanku ini sudah memberikanku kekuatan untuk melindungi master, dan setidaknya, yang bisa kulakukan adalah menghormatinya.

"**Host yang sopan, eh? Aku jarang mendapatkan itu. Biasanya, hostku terlalu sombong dengan kekuatanku, dan memikirkanku sebagai suatu budak yang mesti mematuhi perintahnya, atau seseorang yang terlalu takut untuk menggunakan kekuatanku. Jadi, ini adalah sebuah perubahan baik untuk menemukan host yang setidaknya, mempunyai sopan." **

Kurama kembali berkata. Aku hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab. Tentu saja, jika seseorang diberikan kekuatan yang sangat besar, orang itu akan terlalu sombong, atau akan terlalu takut untuk menggunakannya. Aku sendiri bukan pengecualian. Aku juga saat ini merasakan takut untuk menggunakan kekuatan Kurama, sekaligus merasa bahwa dengan kekuatan ini, aku bisa mengalahkan apapun.

"**Kau mempunyai keraguan, aku tahu itu. Kau tidak tahu apa kau harus menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melindungi, atau menghancurkan. Pada saatnya, kau akan perlu memutuskan Naruto. Aku merasakan banyak potensial dalam dirimu, walaupun tanpa kekuatanku." **

Aku merasa terhormat karena makhluk di depanku ini berkata bahwa aku mempunyai banyak potensial. Kurama juga benar. Aku masih tidak yakin aku harus apa dengan kekuatanku. Apa aku harus menggunakan kekuatan ini hanya untuk melindungi master dan orang yang kusayangi? Atau aku harus menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk menghancurkan semua potensial musuhku dan master? Aku tidak tahu.

"**Tetapi, sebelum kau menggunakan kekuatanku, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak seperti Sacred Gear lain yang langsung saja memberi hostnya kekuatan. Jika kau ingin menggunakan kekuatanku, kau harus membuktikan dirimu padaku. Aku hanya memberikan kekuatanku ketika kau melawan Kazuya itu hanya agar kau bisa setidaknya, selamat." **

Kurama kembali berkata. Aku mengangguk pada Kurama, dan determinasi mulai aku rasakan dalam tubuhku. Aku akan membuktikan diriku pada Kurama, agar aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk melindungi master.

"Aku tahu itu, Kurama. Aku akan membuktikan diriku padamu. Itu adalah janji." Aku memberikan senyuman determinasi pada Kurama.

Kurama terlihat menyeringai. Mata merahnya kini sedang menilitiku. Aku mulai merasakan diriku menghilang, pertanda bahwa aku sebentar lagi akan menghilang dari… dimanapun ini Kurama memanggilku.

"**Heh, baiklah. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tidak akan mengingkar janji. Sampai jumpa, partner." **

Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar kata partner, yang menandakan bahwa kini Kurama sudah menganggapku sebagai partner. Aku kemudian menghilang, tidak sempat mendengar perkataan terakhir Kurama.

"**Secara tidak sadar, kau sudah membuat keputusanmu, eh… **_**partner**_**."**

* * *

_From Servant To Queen __―__ 50%_

* * *

Dua tahun sudah terlewati sejak percobaan asasinasi itu, dan juga disaat aku mendapatkan anggota peerage pertamaku dalam figur personal butlerku, Naruto Uzumaki. Banyak yang berubah sejak kejadian percobaan asasinasi itu.

Yang pertama, aku dan Naruto berusaha berlatih lebih keras agar lebih kuat, untuk melindungi diri kita sendiri, walaupun di kasus Naruto, untuk melindungiku. Aku mulai sudah menyerah untuk membuat Naruto setidaknya memikirkan dirinya sendiri daripada aku. Orang itu terlalu keras kepala.

Yang kedua, aku mulai serius dengan hidupku. Percobaan asasinasi itu adalah pembuka mataku. Jika Naruto tidak ada saat itu, dan ke-4 Maou tidak datang tepat waktu, aku dan sahabatku Rias sekarang mungkin saja sudah mati. Karena itu, aku mulai serius, dan mempelajari semua hal yang bisa kutemukan. Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu terjadi lagi. Bukan hanya untukku, tetapi untuk Naruto juga. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang kusayangi terluka di depanku, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Yang ketiga, aku kini sudah 10 tahun, dan akhirnya, lulus dari Akademi Iblis, bersama Rias. Setelah lulus dari Akademi, biasanya para Iblis kelas tinggi akan dilatih oleh keluarga mereka untuk latihan dalam kombat versi keluarga mereka. Akupun tidak pengecualian, karena aku akan dilatih dengan Kaa-sama dan Onee-sama sendiri. Naruto juga, ia dilatih sejak kecil oleh Kushina-san dan Bishop dari Onee-sama, jadi, aku berharap untuk mengejarnya dalam kekuatan fisikal karena ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya aku dilatih dalam fisikal kombat. Setelah lulus Akademi, Iblis kelas atas juga akan diberikan satu set Evil Pieces mereka, dengan pion King, ditransfusi ke tubuh mereka. Akupun juga mendapat satu set Evil Piecesku, dan tidak perlu bertasipasi dalam ritual untuk mentransfusikan pion King kedalam tubuhku karena pion itu sudah ada dalam tubuhku ketika aku mereinkarnasi Naruto menjadi Ratu-ku. Waktu itu, Ajuka-sama hanya memberiku satu pion saja, yaitu satu piece mutasi pion Ratu, hanya untuk mereinkarnasi Naruto saja. Jadi, kini aku sudah mendapatkan satu set full Evil Pieces-ku.

Yang keempat…. Rona merah mulai aku rasakan kembali terlihat di pipiku. Naruto kini sedang melewati masa pubertasnya, membuat dia menjadi lebih tahu soal perasaanku yang mulai menumbuh kepadanya. Dia selalu memanfaatkan itu untuk menggodaku. Tentunya, menjadi orang keras kepala dan Tsundere ini ―walaupun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya― aku selalu menolak mentah-mentah apa yang dia katakan. Lebih buruk lagi, wajah Naruto juga mulai berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, dan lebih tampan dalam persepektifku, membuatku menjadi lebih susah untuk menahan hormonku di sekitarnya.

Yang kelima… walaupun aku agak malu mengakui ini… aku menjadi _otaku_. Salahkan Rias karena dia selalu mengajakku dan Naruto menonton anime, kini, aku menjadi maniak anime seperti dia, walaupun aku tidak pernah mengakuinya secara terbuka. Tentu saja, walaupun aku tidak mengakuinya secara terbuka, aku mempunyai perasaan ini yang menurutku, Rias dan Naruto tahu bahwa aku adalah otaku, karena mereka selalu menyeringai kepadaku ketika aku mengatakannya.

Aku menghela nafasku, dan membenarkan kacamataku dengan tanganku. Kini, aku lebih tinggi sedikit daripada dua tahun lalu. Aku melihat kebawah, dan melihat kearah dadaku. Aku mulai merasakan tanda centang terbentuk di dahiku.

Entah kenapa, aku sepertinya tidak mempunyai pertumbuhan di area ini. Itu selalu membuatku kesal sekaligus cemburu bagaimana pertumbuhan Rias dibagian payudara adalah sebaliknya dari pertumbuhanku sendiri.

Aku pernah baca, dan dari anime yang kutonton, laki-laki lebih suka payudara yang besar daripada yang kecil. Itu membuatku depresi sedikit. Walaupun aku seperti ini, aku juga perempuan hormonal biasa yang butuh perhatian dari laki-laki.

Memikirkan itu, aku kemudian berpikir. Naruto lebih suka yang mana? Apa dia lebih suka tipe payudara yang besar, atau yang kecil? Aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto diam-diam melihat kearah payudara Rias. Aku juga tidak pernah melihat Naruto memandang dadaku dengan kecewa. Apa Naruto hanya memang tidak perduli soal ini?

"Ojou-sama!"

Suara familiar itu membuat aku berhenti dari pemikiranku. Aku melihat kearah sumber suara tadi, yang kini sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahku dari jauh, dan membuat postur menyuruhku untuk kesana. Dia adalah orang yang daritadi aku pikirkan, Naruto Uzumaki.

Aku dan Naruto kini sedang berada di Jepang. Tepatnya di Tokyo dan di salah satu teritori Sitri. Kita sedang merayakan kelulusanku dari Akademi Iblis, dan kita memutuskan untuk merayakannya di Jepang, Tokyo. Hanya kita berdua, tanpa supervisi orang dewasa. Walaupun itu terdengar sangat berbahaya untuk dua anak kecil untuk pergi berjalan-jalan tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa, Otou-sama dan Kaa-sama yakin aku dan Naruto bisa melindungi diri kita sendiri.

Aku mulai berlari kearah Naruto. Kini kita sedang berada di salah satu tempat hiburan yang berada di Tokyo. Aku hanya memakai baju kasual biasa, hanya sebuah t-shirt berwarna biru dan rok yang panjangnya melewati lututku sedikit. Naruto juga, dia juga memakai baju kasual, karena hari ini dia aku liburkan dari pekerjaannya sebagai butler. Jadi, saat ini kita bukanlah master dan pelayannya. Kita hanya dua sahabat biasa yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama satu sama lain.

Setelah aku sampai di tempat Naruto, aku melihat dia sedang berdiri di depan kedai ramen dengan pandangan tertarik di wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku mempunyai perasaan buruk ini yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto dan ramen tidak boleh dipertemukan.

Naruto kini beberapa inci lebih tinggi dariku. Rambut pirang jabriknya masih tetap pendek seperti biasa. Ketika rambut itu mulai memanjang, Naruto selalu memotongnya pendek. Ketika aku tanya kenapa, dia hanya berkata bahwa agar itu membuatnya lebih rapi, dan ia tidak nyaman dengan rambut panjang. Dia memakai celana jeans berwarna biru, kaus berwarna putih polos yang ditimpa oleh sebuah jaket lengan panjang bertudung yang tidak ia kancingi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang disini, Ojou-sama? Kita belum makan apa-apa sejak kita berada disini, dan aku sangat tertarik dengan ramen. Dan lagipula, aku bisa menyuapimu jika kau mau, Ojou-sama~ Bagaimana?"

Pipiku merona merah ketika mendengar perkataan terakhir Naruto yang dilapisi dengan nada godaan. Seringaian jahil terlihat sekali jelas di wajahnya.

Aku memukulkan bahunya, dan memalingkan wajahku agar Naruto tidak bisa melihat rona merah di pipiku ini.

"Ba-baka! Jangan mengatakan yang aneh-aneh!" Aku berteriak kepadanya, berusaha membuat nadaku seolah aku marah. Tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil menakuti Naruto karena aku mendengar dia terkekeh. "Dan untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto, ketika kau tidak dalam seragam butler, kau boleh memanggilku dengan namaku saja." Aku berkata dengan jengkel.

"Maa, maa~" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan menyerah. "Aku hanya bercanda, Sona." Dia mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda.

Kita masuk kedalam kedai ramen itu dan duduk di kursinya. Kita mulai melihat menunya, dan aku mulai bingung harus memesan apa. Aku bukanlah penggemar dari junk food, karena aku selalu memakan makanan yang sehat. Naruto yang adalah penggemar junk food. Itu selalu membuatku terhibur untuk melihat Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan makanan junk foodnya dari Kushina-san yang selalu tidak suka kalau Naruto tidak memakan makanan yang tidak sehat seperti junk food.

"Miso Ramennya dua, Ojii-san!"

Aku mendengar Naruto berkata dari sampingku. Aku melihat kearahnya, sedikit bingung kenapa dia memesan dua mangkuk ramen. Dia hanya memberikan kedipan satu mata untukku, membuatku mengangguk mengerti dan terimakasih. Sepertinya, Naruto tahu aku bingung memesan apa, dan memesankan sesautu untukku.

"Jadi, Sona, apa kau benar-benar ingin aku suapi?"

Aku merona merah ketika mendengar Naruto bertanya. Seringaian jahil terlihat sekali terlihat di wajahnya. Aku menahan wajahku untuk menjadi merah sepenuhnya. Dan memberikan Naruto sebuah glare, yang aku tahu tidak terlalu menakutkan karena rona merah di pipiku ini.

"Ba-baka! Aku bukanlah anak kecil! A-aku tidak perlu disuapi!"

Aku berteriak kepadanya, membuat dia terkekeh lagi. Merasa kesal, aku memalingkan wajahku darinya sambil melipatkan tanganku di dada. Walaupun mengatakan itu, sebenarnya, aku ingin disuapi. Tentunya, egoku tidak memperbolehkanku untuk mengakuinya.

Pesanan kita datang. Dua buah mangkok miso ramen. Aku melihat kearah semangkuk ramen itu dengan blank.

Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan karena aku melihat ramennya sepertinya terlihat tidak enak.

Bukan juga karena sepertinya porsinya terlalu banyak, yang membuatku bingung bagaimana aku bisa menghabisinya.

Tetapi karena… sumpit.

Apa mereka ingin aku memakan makananku dengan dua stik kayu ini? Walaupun aku cinta anime dan Jepang, aku tidak terlalu menerapkan diriku ke kebudayaan Jepang. Dimana garpu? Dimana sendok? Apa orang-orang disini memakan semuanya hanya dengan dua stik kayu yang sangat kecil?

"….Jadi, mempunyai pikiran kedua tentang aku suapi, Sona?"

Aku mengedutkan alisku kesal mendengar suara itu dengan nada menggodanya yang sangat mengesalkan. Tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, aku hanya mengangguk saja, masih memalingkan wajahku darinya agar dia tidak bisa melihat rona merah di wajahku ini.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto harus menyuapiku agar aku bisa memakan ramennya. Aku menyuruh dia agar memakan ramennya sambil menyuapiku, tetapi tidak, dia sepertinya lebih memilih untuk menyuapiku dulu daripada memakan ramennya sendiri.

Ketika ramenku habis, aku mencoba mengambil sebuah tissue untuk mengelap mulutku yang aku rasakan mempunyai noda makanan disana. Aku diberhentikan oleh Naruto, yang mengambil tissue itu, dan mengelapkan noda makanan dari mulutku.

Selama interaksi itu, aku hanya bisa memerah karena proximitas dekat kita, dan bagaimana mulut Naruto terlalu dekat kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu dia melakukan ini hanya untuk menggodaku, atau memang melakukan ini karena dia ingin melakukannya.

Setelah menyuapiku, dia akhirnya memakan satu mangkok ramennya. Aku hanya bisa melihat Naruto dengan mata melebar ketika melihat dia menghabisi ramen itu tidak sampai semenit, dan kemudian memesan tambah kepada sang koki.

Mangkok per mangkok mulai berkumpul di samping Naruto. Aku masih tidak bisa keluar dari shockku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan pelanggan yang lain melihat kearah Naruto seolah Naruto adalah dewa. Selama beberapa menit, hanya ada dua buah kalimat yang terucapkan di kedai ramen ini.

"Tambah, Ojii-san!"

Dan,

"Segera datang, gakI!"

Pada akhirnya, Naruto menghabiskan 21 mangkok ramen dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit. Ketika kita membayar billnya, sang pemilik memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Sebuah tangisan terlihat jelas sekali di matanya. Ia memuji Naruto sebagai Dewa Ramen. Sebuah titel yang sangat konyol untuk dikonsiderasikan sebagai titel.

Tetapi, sepertinya aku yang hanya mempunyai opini seperti itu, karena semua pelanggan di kedai itu mulai menyembah Naruto dan memanggilnya Dewa Ramen.

Aku hanya disana, berdiri dengan canggung sambil berpikir apakah aku menyaksikan lahirnya sebuah agama baru? Sebuah agama… dimana dewa mereka adalah… ramen….

Itu terlalu konyol untuk ditulis dalam buku daftar keagamaan.

* * *

_From Servant To Queen __―__ 70%_

* * *

Kini kita sedang berjalan kearah penginapan kita. Ya, mungkin itu sepertinya terlalu berbahaya untuk membiarkan dua anak kecil menginap di suatu penginapan dalam satu kamar, dan tanpa pengawasan. Tetapi, tentu saja, aku percaya Naruto tidak akan memperkosaku ketika aku tidur.

Walaupun begitu, jika memang Naruto memperkosaku ketika aku tidur, setidaknya, aku ingin bangun karena aku ingin mengingat momen itu.

Aliran darah mulai keluar dari hidungku, membuat aku segera cepat-cepat menghapusnya agar tidak terlihat oleh Naruto. Sialan kau hormon! Aku mengutuk hormonku yang sudah muali aktif walaupun di umurku yang 10 tahun ini.

Penginapan yang aku dan Naruto menginap adalah milik Keluarga Sitri. Pengawas penginapan disana juga adalah mantan pelayan Keluarga Sitri yang bekerja di istana, jadi, aku dan Naruto diberikan kamar yang paling mewah.

"Hey! Itu orangnya!"

"Oh! Itu anggota klan Shinra yang diasingkan itu? Dia terlihat seperti anak kecil biasa."

"Walaupun begitu, kita harus menjauhinya. Rumor bilang bahwa dia adalah seorang demon dalam penyamaran."

Aku dan Naruto memberhentikan langkah kita ketika mendengar bisikan orang-orang disekitar kita. Karena kita adalah Iblis, indra pendengaran kita lebih tajam. Disekitar kita, kita selalu mendengar bisikan jelek tentang 'Anggota Klan Shinra yang dibuang'.

Merasa penasaran, aku dan Naruto mencoba mencari target bisikan itu, dan selama beberapa detik, kita menemukannya. Dia adalah seorang perempuan yang terlihat seumuran denganku dan Naruto. Dia mempunyai rambut hitam sepertiku yang panjangnya sepinggang, dan mempunyai mata Heterochromic, dua warna mata berbeda. Ia mempunyai mata violet di kiri dan coklat muda di kanan, yang ditutupi oleh kacamata. Bukan kacamata untuk gaya, tetapi kacamata untuk memperbaiki penglihatan mata sepertiku. Walaupun wajahnya sedikit menunduk aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Klan Shinra… Klan Shinra… sepertinya aku pernah dengar…" Aku menggumam, dan melakukan pose berpikir. Aku kalau tidak salah pernah membaca tentang sebuah Klan yang bernama Klan Shinra. Apa perempuan itu adalah bagian Klan yang pernah ia baca?

"Klan Shinra adalah klan yang mempunyai origin kuno dan terhormat. Mereka spesalis dalam mensucikan roh jahat. Di _The Great War_ yang lalu, mereka bersekutu dengan faksi Malaikat."

Aku mendengar Naruto menjelaskan. Akupun baru ingat. Klan Shinra adalah klan yang terkenal karena kemampuan mereka yang bisa menyucikan roh jahat dan mengusirnya. Mereka bukanlah klan yang besar, melainkan hanya sebuah klan kecil yang anggotanya tidak lebih dari 30 orang. Walaupun begitu, mereka salah satu klan yang bisa berkelahi dengan makhluk supernatural.

"Sepertinya dia dibuang dari klannya, menurut bisikan-bisikan ini. Ekspresi di wajahnya sepertinya tidak menyangkal itu." Naruto kembali berkata dari sampingku, dan aku mengangguk.

Aku mulai penasaran dengan perempuan ini. Apa yang dia lakukan sampai-sampai dia dibuang dari klannya? Sepertinya, aku dan Naruto harus mengumpulkan informasi dari orang-orang sekitar. Sebagai orang yang suka dengan pengetahuan, aku terlalu penasaran untuk kebaikanku.

Menarik tangan Naruto ―mengabaikan teriakan 'hey!' darinya―, aku mulai menyeretnya untuk menemaniku untuk mengambil informasi dari sekitar.

* * *

_From Servant To Queen __―__ 80%_

* * *

"Mari kita sumarisasikan situasinya. Perempuan itu bernama Tsubaki Shinra. Dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk memanggil suatu makhluk abnormal dari kaca yang dia miliki, sesuatu yang dibilang adalah anomaly di dalam klan Shinra, membuat klan itu membuangnya. Dan kau ingin mereinkarnasinya menjadi Iblis untuk menjadi anggota peeragemu. Apa itu benar, Sona?"

Aku mendengar personal butlerku mesumarisasikan situasinya dengan nada yang seolah-olah, semuanya sangat menyusahkan. Aku hanya mengabaikannya, dan mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku kearahnya.

Kini kita sedang mengobservasi Tsubaki, dari jauh. Aku tentunya ingin langsung menuju kearahnya dan menawarkannya menjadi anggota peerage milikku, tetapi itu terlalu blunt. Aku butuh cara yang taktikal. Sebuah cara yang akan membuat Tsubaki menjadi anggota peerageku.

Selama beberapa jam aku dan Naruto mengobservasinya, kita bisa melihat dia mempunyai bakat dalam aspek sihir ketika kita mengikuti Tsubaki dan diam-diam melihatnya memakai sihir untuk menyucikan roh jahat. Dengan bakat yang dipunyai Tsubaki, aku merasa bakat itu akan tersia-siakan jika dia tetap diperlakukan seperti itu dengan klannya. Dan lagipula, aku juga ingin menolongnya.

"Dan… katakan lagi kenapa kita menguntitnya ketika kita sudah mempunyai informasi tentangnya?"

Alisku berkedut kesal ketika mendengar Naruto kembali berbicara. Kita kini berada di balik semak-semak, mengobservasi Tsubaki dari jarak jauh. Aku bilang sekali lagi, mengobservasi, bukan menguntit.

"Ini bukan menguntit. Ini namanya mengobservasi, dan menunggu sebuah kesempatan yang bisa kita gunakan untuk meyakinkan Tsubaki-san untuk menjadi anggota peerage-ku." Aku menjelaskannya kepada Naruto, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Um… bukankah itu namanya menguntit?"

Naruto membalas, membuat alisku berkedut kesal. Aku? Menguntit? Ini namanya bukan menguntit!

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, kita mengobservasi Tsubaki-san dan mencari peluang untuk meyakinkan dia untuk menjadi bagian dari peerage-ku."

"…..Menguntit, kalau begitu."

"Mengobservasi untuk mencari peluang. Itu strategi taktikal."

"….Um, menguntit."

Alisku berekdut kesal, tetapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Walaupun aku mengatakannya berkali-kali, Naruto tetap akan keras kepala. Aku tahu itu.

Dan lagipula, aku tidak menguntit Tsubaki. Sebuah narasi yang mengatakan perempuan dalam pubertas menguntit perempuan lain tidak terdengar enak dalam pikiranku.

Selama beberapa menit, kita mengun― ehem, maksudku, mengobservasi Tsubaki melakukan aktivitasnya. Ketika sore hari tiba, Tsubaki masuk ke dalam rumah klannya, menandakan bahwa aktivitas mengobservasi kita sudah selesai.

"Jadi, apa yang kau rencanakan untuk mereinkarnasinya menjadi Iblis, Sona?"

Aku mendengar Naruto berkata dari sampingku. Dia berkata sambil bermain-main dengan sebuah dompet berbentuk katak yang ia menangkan entah darimana, ketika dia merasa bosan dalam aktivitas 'mengobservasi' kita.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu." Aku menghela nafasku dengan capai. Aku melihat kearah Naruto. Walaupun aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, Naruto mempunyai kepintaran yang setara, kalau tidak, lebih pintar daripada diriku sendiri. Apakah dia mempunyai rencana?

"Bagaimana kalau kita hampiri dia besok, dan beritahu siapa kita dan intensi kita? Dengan perlakuan buruk yang diterima klannya, aku yakin dia akan setuju hanya untuk lari dari klannya." Naruto berkata, seolah dia membaca pikiranku.

Aku mengeluarkan nafasku capai.

"Tidak semudah itu, Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri apa yang dipikirkan populasi manusia tentang Iblis. Jadi ini akan agak susah untuk mencoba membuatnya menjadi member peerage ku."

Entah kenapa, aku mendengar Naruto terkekeh ketika mendengar itu. Aku melihat kesampingku, dan harus menahan rona merah yang mulai muncul di pipiku ketika Naruto memberiku senyuman. Bukan senyuman jahilnya atau seringaian godaannya. Ini adalah senyuman sungguhan.

Dia mengusap-ngusap rambutku seolah aku masih anak kecil.

"Kau adalah perempuan yang pintar, Sona. Kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Sebarapa kalipun aku mendengarnya, pujian dari Naruto selalu membuat dadaku hangat. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan jantugku, setiap kali Naruto tersenyum atau memberikanku pujian. Aku menyukai perasaan itu.

"Terimakasih, Naruto..."

Aku menggumam. Sepertinya dia mendengarkanku karena dia menengokan kepalanya kearahku, dan memberikan senyumannya lagi. Kali ini, walaupun pipiku merona merah, aku bisa membalas senyumannya.

* * *

_From Servant To Queen __―__ 87%_

* * *

"Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama."

Urgh. Suara familiar itu membangunkanku dari tidurku yang nyenyak ini. Tentu, bertahun-tahun dibanguni dengan cara yang sama, walaupun aku tidak sepenuhnya di alam kesadaran, aku tahu siapa yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Merasa sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus, aku menarik selimutku untuk menutupi wajahku, dengan harapan untuk tidak mendengar suaranya yang mengangguku dari tidurku, dan agar dia mendapatkan pesannya, bahwa aku tidak ingin bangun.

"Ojou-sama, kau tentunya tidak ingin menghabiskan sebagian dari waktu liburanmu ke negara manusia yang paling kau cintai hanya untuk tidur, bukan?"

Ugh. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Naruto, aku tidak menyukai Jepang.

….

Oke, oke. Aku menyukainya, tetapi kau tidak boleh perlu tahu itu, Naruto. Aku menghela nafasku dengan kesal, dan baru ingat bahwa aku kini bukan berada di kamarku yang berada di istana Sitri. Aku kini berada di Jepang. Merayakan hari kelulusan Akademiku, hanya berdua bersama Naruto.

Akupun kembali mencoba mengingat apa yang kita lakukan kemarin yang membuatku sangat capai dan tidak ingin keluar dari tempat tidurku.

Semalam, kalau tidak salah, setelah kita mengobservasi potensial anggota peerageku, aku dan Naruto menghabiskan malam kita dengan makan malam di kamar. Setelah itu, merasa bosan, Naruto mengajakku bermain sebuah video game yang entah kapan dia beli.

Sengoku Basara. Itulah nama video game yang kita main berdua. Karena terlalu seru, kita berdua tidak tidur sampai kira-kira, jam tiga dinihari. Kita tidur itupun karena terpaksa, karena kita tidak ingin tidak tidur seharian.

Mengingat itu, membuatku kembali semangat dan ingin cepat-cepat kembali bermain game lagi. Aku yakin hanya tinggal beberapa bos, dan gamenya akan tamat. Aku tidak puas sebelum menyelesaikan sesuatu yang aku mulai.

Aku masih bingung kenapa Naruto masih bisa bangun, padahal seharusnya dia juga kelelahan bermain game sama sepertiku. Tapi, melihat akhir-akhir ini aku menyadari Naruto mempunyai stamina yang lebih banyak daripada orang biasa, seharusnya aku tidak terlalu kaget.

"Jam berapa ini?" Aku menggumam, masih setengah tidur, dan juga masih tidak ingin bangun.

"10 pagi, Ojou-sama."

Jam 10 pagi? Wow. Ini pertama kalinya aku bangun tidur sangat telat, dan aku inten untuk membuat rekor itu menjadi lebih lama karena aku masih mengantuk saat ini. Aku mendengar Naruto menghela nafasnya ketika dia tidak mendengar jawaban apa-apa dariku. Aku harap dia menyerah, dan membiarkanku tidur dengan damai.

"Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou―"

Alisku berkedut dengan kesal. Sepertinya dia memakai rencana B dari taktik membangunkanku. Yaitu mengangguku sampai aku tidak bisa tidur, dan terpaksa harus bangun. Walaupun begitu, aku juga tidak akan menyerah mudah.

Mengambil bantal yang aku pakai, aku memakai bantal itu untuk menutup kupingku agar suara Naruto tidak terdengar.

"―sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama."

Sepertinya Naruto menyadari aksiku karena dia mengencangkan suaranya, membuatku kesal. Oh satan, kenapa aku harus mempunyai personal butler yang keras kepala seperti Naruto? Urgh. Menekan bantalku, aku mencoba membuat kupingku semakin tertutup agar suara Naruto tidak terdengar.

"Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama. Ojou-sama."

Oh, satan. Sepertinya Naruto sangat keras kepala untuk membuatku bangun dari kedamaianku. Melihat ini tidak akan selesai jika tidak ada satu pihak yang menyerah, dan melihat betapa keras kepalanya Naruto, akupun harus menyerah.

"Aku bangun, aku bangun!"

Teriakku sambil memangunkan badanku, berharap agar suara menjengkelkan itu akan hilang. Aku melihat kearah Naruto, memberinya pandangan glare yang paling keras yang aku bisa.

Naruto sepertinya sudah rapi. Dari wajah dan tubuhnya, terlihat sekali dia sudah mandi beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia juga memakai seragam butlernya, lengkap dengan sarung tangan putih dan dasi berwarna hitamnya.

Aku hanya memberitahu Naruto bahwa ia diliburkan dari pekerjaannya sebagai butler. Aku tidak bilang berapa hari aku memberinya libur. Aku facepalmed. Aku sebenarnya ingin Naruto libur sebagai butler selama kita berlibur disini, tetapi sepertinya Naruto terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya untuk mengkonsiderasikan libur.

"Aku sudah membuat sarapan untukmu. Aku tahu jika untuk sarapan, kau tidak ingin memakan makanan lain selain makanan buatanku. Karena itu, dengan izin dari staff koki, aku membuatkanmu sarapan."

Aku mendengar Naruto berkata, dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk puas, walaupun dengan keadaan masih ngantuk begini, aku tidak tahu apakah aku mengangguk apa tidak.

Karena Naruto yang selalu memasak makanan untuk sarapanku, lidahku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan masakannya. Karena itu, untuk mencoba masakan lain untuk sarapan akan terasa tidak enak untuk lidahku. Menurutku, masakan Naruto adalah masakan yang paling enak, walaupun sesimpel apapun masakannya.

Aku melihat ke sampingku, dan melihat sarapanku sudah ditaruh di meja di sampingku. Sepertinya Naruto bereksperimen dengan masakan Jepang, karena di meja itu adalah tipikal menu sarapan Jepang. Semangkuk nasi, sup miso, tamagoyaki―omelet yang digulung―, hourensou no gomaae ―salad bayam dengan saus wijan dan tsukemono ―acar―. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah dipikal sarapan orang Jepang.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memasak makanan Jepang, Ojou-sama. Jadi.. aku minta maaf jika agak tidak enak."

Naruto berkata sambil menggaruk lehernya dengan malu. Oh Naruto, kau juga bilang hal yang sama seperti itu ketika kau pertama kali memasak sup jagung, steak, ayam bakar, dan lain-lainnya. Dan semuanya berakhir dengan enak. Aku malah kaget jika makanan di sampingku ini tidak enak.

Naruto berjalan ke sampingku, dan mengambil semangkuk nasi dan sumpit. Dari gerakannya, sepertinya dia akan menyuapiku lagi. Aku hanya menghela nafasku pasrah. Lagipula, aku masih terlalu ngantuk untuk memakan masakan sendiri.

Jadi, selama beberapa menit, aku disuapi oleh Naruto. Makanannya ternyata enak, tidak mengejutkan lagi. Tetapi aku merasa makanan yang ini lebih enak daripada yang biasa. Sepertinya Naruto mempunyai bakat untuk memasak makanan Jepang.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu untuk hari ini, Ojou-sama?" Naruto bertanya ketika dia menyuapiku.

Aku mengunyah makanannya sambil berpikir. Hari ini aku belum berencana apa-apa. Hal pertama yang aku rencanakan mungkin adalah membuat Tsubaki itu menjadi anggota peerageku, sekaligus untuk menemaniku. Walaupun aku suka dengan keberadaan Naruto, aku juga perlu orang lain yang untuk menjadi teman ngobrolku selain Rias dan Naruto. Melihat aku tidak merencanakan apa-apa untuk aktivitas hari ini, aku hanya menaikan bahuku saja.

Menyadari bahwa aku sudah menghabiskan sarapanku, Naruto memberikanku segelas susu. Aku mengambil segelas susu itu, dan meminumnya sampai habis, dan setelah itu kembali memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Air panas sudah kusiapkan di kamar mandi." Aku mendengar Naruto berkata smabil berjalan kearah koper milikku, untuk menyiapkan bajuku. Kita belum sempat merapikan baju-baju kita ke lemari di penginapan ini.

Aku menghela nafasku dengan capai. Aku masih sangat ngantuk saat ini. Tetapi, melihat kekeras kepalaan Naruto, akupun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mandi saja, dan bersiap untuk hari ini.

* * *

_From Servant To Queen __―__ 92%_

* * *

Kita―aku dan Naruto― kini sedang berada di jalanan kota Tokyo, sambil mencoba untuk menahan panasnya matahari karena ini adalah musim panas. Aku berterimakasih kepada Naruto karena sudah memilihkanku baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih, dan rok pendek jeans berwarna biru, sementara Naruto masih memakai seragama butlernya.

Aku yakin dia kepanasan dengan seragam itu, tetapi aku tidak komentar. Ini adalah hukumannya karena menganggu tidurku yang sangat lelap.

Kita memang sempat ditatap dengan aneh oleh para orang sekitar karena seragam Naruto. Ini juga salah satu hal untuk kenapa aku ingin Naruto berlibur menjadi butler ketika disini. Itu karena seorang anak 10 tahun yang memakai tuxedo untuk kemana-mana bukanlah pandangan manusia biasa.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memikirkan rencana untuk hari ini, Ojou-sama?"

Aku mendengar Naruto kembali bertanya. Aku tidak merespon, melainkan hanya menaikan bahuku saja pertanda aku tidak tahu. Sebenarnya, ketika datang ke Jepang, aku belum merencakan apa-apa.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku sudah merencanakan aktivitas kita untuk hari ini."

Naruto kembali berkata. Aku melihat kearahnya, dan menaikan alisku penasaran. Aku harap, aktivitas itu tidak menyangkut memakan ramen sampai perut tidak bisa mengatasinya lagi.

Aku melihat Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya. Setelah dia mengambilnya, dengan dengan bangga menunjukannya kepadaku. Yang ada di tangan Naruto adalah dua tiket. Dua tiket bioskop, untuk lebih detail.

"Aku sudah memesan tiket ini dari pagi, karena aku tahu kau tidak mempunyai rencana apa-apa untuk hari ini, Ojou-sama."

Naruto mengatakannya dengan bangga. Kadang, aku suka bingung bagaimana Naruto mengetahui jalan pikiranku semudah itu, sampai bisa memprediksi bahwa aku tidak mempunyai sesautu yang direncanakan untuk sekarang.

Aku menaikan alisku dengan menantang.

"Bagaimana jika aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu?" Aku bertanya dengan nada menantang.

Naruto menaikan bahunya.

"Sejujurnya, aku hanya menebak-nebak saja. Jika memang kau mempunyai rencana untuk hari ini, Ojou-sama, aku akan menukar tiketnya untuk tiket besok." Naruto menjawab dengan jujur, membuatku sweatdrop.

Mungkin benar apa kata orang. Jika kau sudah terlalu lama dekat dengan seseorang, kau lama-lama bisa mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Jadi…. Kita akan menonton apa?" Aku bertanya dengan nada penasaran. Jika Naruto memilih film horror, aku akan menghajarnya sampai dia hampir mati. Dia dan aku tahu bahwa aku terlalu takut untuk menonton film horror.

Mungkin, cukup mengagetkan untuk orang sepertiku, yang menghargai kepintaran seseorang, untuk takut dengan film horror. Aku tidak takut dengan hantu-hantunya, aku hanya takut dengan bagaimana hantu itu muncul dengan spontan, membuatku sangat kaget.

Seolah membaca pikiranku, Naruto menjawab.

"Tidak, tidak." Naruto mengangkat tangannya, dengan gestur menyerah. "Bukan film horror. Aku masih ingat terakhir kali aku mengajakmu ke film horror, dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi." Dia berkata, membuatku mengeluarkan seringaian.

Pertama, dan terakhir kalinya Naruto mengajakku menonton film horror adalah ketika dia mengajakku menonton film berjudul Saw. Bukan film tentang hantu, yaitu film tentang pembunuh berantai yang sangat sadis. Terlebih lagi, adegan yang bisa dibilang brutal tidak mereka sensor sama sekali.

Setelah menonton filmnya, aku menghajar Naruto karena membuatku menonton film itu, dan melarangnya untuk berinteraksi lagi denganku.

….Tentunya, hukuman terakhir hanya berlangsung sampai satu hari, karena dia minta maaf, dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya karena dia memberikuwajah _puppy-dog _itu.

"Jadi," Aku mengalihkan kepalaku ke Naruto, "Ketika pagi-pagi, melihat aku tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa, dan aku tidak ingin membangunkanmu, aku melakukan lari pagi. Di tengah-tengah, aku bertemu dengan bioskop ini yang menayangkan sebuah film yang pastinya kau akan suka." Naruto menyeringai kepadaku.

Aku menaikan alisku penasaran.

"Oh? Kalau begitu, bisa beritahukan aku film apa itu?" Aku bertanya, dengan nada penasaran.

"Film Detective Conan terbaru, tentu saja!"

….

DI satu tangan, aku sangat ingin menonton film terbaru Detective Conan. Itu adalah salah satu anime favoritku, karena itu bergenre misteri dan juga memberiku banyak pengetahuan.

Di lainnya lagi, aku masih tidak ingin mengakui kecintaanku pada anime.

Aku harus apa?

Aku bisa membiarkan egoku, dan setuju untuk menonton filmnya, atau aku bisa tetap melindungi egoku, tetapi tidak bisa menonton film itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Ojou-sama? Apa kau tertarik?" Aku melihat kearah Naruto, yang berada selangkah di belakangku, menyeringai kepadaku dengan seringaian yang sangat menjengkelkan itu.

"U… untuk apa aku ingin menonton film untuk anak kecil, baka?!" Aku berteriak padanya sambil memalingkan wajahku, agar dia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahku. Pada akhirnya, bagian Tsundere pada diriku ini ―walaupun aku masih tidak ingin mengakui bahwa aku tsundere― memilih pilihan pertama.

"Apa kau yakin, Ojou-sama? Aku tahu ini anime favoritmu. Jadi, apa kau yakin, hm?" Aku mendengar Naruto berbicara, dengan nada godaannya itu, membuat alisku berkedut kesal.

Sejak kapan dia tahu Detective Conan adalah anime favoritku? Aku tidak pernah bilang itu ke siapa-siapa.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Naruto, aku tidak menyukai anime, baka." Aku membalasnya.

"Ohya?" Naruto membalas perkataanku dengan nada menggoda. "Jadi.. kenapa ketika aku membersihkan kamarmu, aku menemukan satu kotak dvd Anime, dari .hack / Sign sampai ZX: Ignition, hm?"

Mendengar itu, pipiku merona merah karena malu. Itu.. itu adalah koleksi, animeku, tentu saja. Tetap saja, karena diriku yang tsundere ini―aku masih tidak ingin mengakui kalau aku ini adalah tsundere―, aku tentunya tidak akan mengakuinya kepada Naruto, tentu saja.

"I, itu…" Aku tergagap, mencoba mencari alasan. "Itu… itu… oh! Itu adalah koleksi anime Rias. Dia menitipkannya kepadaku karena… um… karena sesuatu. Ya, karena sesuatu." Aku menjelaskannya dengan susah payah, dan dalam hati memuji diriku sendiri karena memberi alasan yang bagus.

….

Hening. Hanya hening. Naruto menatapku dengan alis matanya yang naik sebelah. Seringaian masih terlihat di wajahnya. Aku memalingkan wajahku, dan pipiku masih merona merah karena malu.

"Tentu, tentu."

Aku mendengar Naruto berkata dengan nada menggoda, sambil tertawa kecil. Aku sedikit cemberut. Walaupun mengatakan itu, aku mempunyai perasaan kalau sebenarnya Naruto tidak mempercayai apa yang kukatakan. Aku hanya diam saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ojou-sama. Sepertinya aku harus memberikan tiket ini pada orang lain, melihat kau tidak ingin menontonnya…"

Mendengar itu, aku panik. Seharusnya kau meyakinkan aku untuk menonton animenya dengan paksa Naruto! Dengan itu, aku akan menyerah dan akhirnya harus pasrah untuk menonton animenya. Dengan itu, aku masih bisa membuktikan aku tidak suka anime dan bisa menonton film Detective Cona dengan bersamaan.

"Ja-jangan!" Aku tidak sengaja berteriak. Menyadari itu, aku menutup mulutku dengan malu, dan melihat kearah Naruto, untuk mencoba mengetahui apakah dia mendengarnya atau tidak.

Tentunya dia mendengarnya karena kini dia menatapku sambil memiringkan wajahnya dengan bingung.

"A-ah… ma-maksudnya…. A-aku akan menontonnya. Ya, aku akan menontonnya. Ja-jangan salah sangka! Sayang uangnya jika kau sudah membeli tiketnya, tetapi tidak menontonnya. Aku yakin kau juga mengantri panjang untuk mendapatkan tiket ini. Untuk memberikannya ke orang lain semudah itu… itu terlalu rugi. Baiklah! Aku akan menontonnya!"

Aku berkata dengan tergagap-gagap. Aku memuji diriku sendiri karena berhaisl memikirkan alasan yang bagus untuk menonton film itu sekaligus memberitahu Naruto bahwa aku tidak suka anime.

Pion Ratu-ku itu hanya menatapku sambil menaikan alisnya. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan ekspresinya, karena dia hanya menatapku dengan alis matanya naik, dan seringaian terukir sedikit di wajahnya.

Pada akhirnya, kita berhasil menonton animenya. Aku dan Naruto berdebat di dalam bioskop tentang identitas pelakunya. Untuk kali ini, sepertinya aku berhasil mengalahkan Naruto karena aku menebak pelakunya.

Hari sudah sore, dan kini kita hanya berjalan-jalan tanpa arah saja, tidak tahu harus kemana selanjutnya. Naruto berada selangkah di belakangku. Dia sedang tersenyum, dengan kedua matanya tertutup. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa melihat dengan mata tertutup itu.

"Jadi, kemana kita? Kau hanya berjalan tanpa arah daritadi, Ojou-sama."

Aku mendengar suara Naruto dari belakangku. Aku hanya mengabaikannya, karena dia sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu berkali-kali daritadi, walaupun aku sudah menjawabnya berkali-kali juga.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, dan aku hanya berjalan tanpa arah saja. Aku yakin aku tidak akan tersesat, karena aku sudah mengingat jalur yang aku lalui. Jika aku tersesat, aku hanya bisa memutar balik.

"Oh ya." Aku baru mengingat sesuatu. Tsubaki Shinra. Aku ingin membuat dia menjadi anggota peerage-ku. "Ayo kita cari Tsubaki Shinra. Hari ini, kita belum mengobservasinya dan kita masih belum membuat rencana bagaimana kita meyakinkannya untuk menjadi anggota peerageku."

"Sudah kubilang, kenapa tidak menjelaskannya langsung padanya? Apa kita harus menunggu situasi dimana nyawanya dalam bahaya, dan baru mereinkarnasinya menjadi Iblis? Itu terdengar seperti memaksa, menurutku."

Di sampingku Naruto berkata. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku. Sepertinya Naruto benar. Mungkin lebih baik untuk langsung saja mengatakannya langsung kepada Tsubaki Shinra.

"AAAAAAKKKKHH!"

Pendengaran tajam aku dan Naruto menangkap suara yang samar-samar. Aku melihat kearah Naruto, dan Naruto mengangguk. Mengetahui bahwa teriakan itu adalah teriakan kesakitan, aku dan naruto mencoba ke sumber teriakan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, dengan susah mencari sumber suara itu. Aku dan Naruto akhirnya sampai di sebuah gedung terbuang yang sangat kotor. Dari dekorasinya, sepertinya gedung ini adalah bekas pabrik.

Aku dan Naruto mengangguk, dan kita berdua masuk ke dalam. Melihat pabrik ini dua lantai, kita buru-buru berjalan ke lantai dua, karena sumber suaranya dari sana. Semakin dekat kami ke suara itu, kami bisa mengedintifikasi suara teriakan itu. Itu adalah suara teriakan seorang perempuan.

Kita akhirnya sampai. Sumber suara itu berada di ruangan tertutup yang berada di depan kita. Aku dan Naruto mengangguk, dan diam-diam, kami mencoba membuka pintunya sedikit, untuk mengetahui situasi di dalam ruangan itu.

Mataku dan Naruto melebar ketika kita melihat dua figur yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ada seseorang yang disiksa di ruangan itu oleh seseorang. Yang lebih parah lagi, figur yang disiksa itu hanyalah anak kecil seumuran dengan kita.

Tetapi yang membuat mata kita melebar dengan kaget bukanlah itu.

Melainkan karena, figur perempuan yang disiksa itu adalah perempuan yang sedang kita bicarakan tadi.

Tsubaki Shinra.

* * *

_Chapter 2 __―__ From Servant To Queen __―__End  
_

**Jalan Cerita: **Jalan cerita di fic aku disini mengikuti jalan cerita light-novel DxD, dan akan ada beberapa spoiler untuk animenya, jika kalian menonton animenya. Walaupun begitu, aku juga mengambil beberapa dari animenya, tidak segala yang aku ambil dari light-novel saja.

* * *

**Ajuka dan Serafall: **Entah kenapa, aku selalu membayangkan Ajuka dan Serafall berinteraksi seperti itu. Jadi, salahkan imajinasiku ketika kalian menganggap interaksi Ajuka dan Serafall sedikit aneh.

* * *

**Creation of War: **Seperti yang kalian duga, itu adalah Sacred Gear buatanku sendiri. Karena itu, jadi disini ada 14 Longinus yang diketahui. Azazel sendiri bilang, bahwa Longinus bisa saja lebih dari 13, karena Sacred Gear yang lain bisa berevolusi menjadi Longinus. Awalnya, aku mau kasih Naruto salah satu dari 3 high-tier Longinus yang memang ada di DxD, tetapi jika iya, aku harus membuat pengguna original Sacred Gear itu punya Sacred Gear lain, atau yang lainnya.

Awalnya, aku mau memberi Naruto _Dimension Lost, _karena, dari seluruh Longinus, itu favoritku, tapi, sacred gearnya gapunya kekuatan offensif. Jadi, ya aku ngebuat Sacred Gear buatan, deh.

* * *

**Alasan Kenapa Ini Bukan Reincarnation/Dimension Travel Fic: **Setelah membaca light-novelnya lebih lanjut, aku baru nyadar kalau ternyata, dimensi DxD kekuatannya jauh lebih kuat daripada di dimensi Naruto. Jadi, jika aku ingin ngebuat Naruto dari dimensi Naruto, Naruto harus jadi godlike, dan aku gak terlalu suka karakter yang langsung menjadi godlike tanpa alasan.

* * *

**Sona: **Aku tahu Sona OOC banget, kelihatannya. Tetapi di anime/LN-nya, Sona kurang dideskripsikan dengan baik. Dan juga, ini masa kecil Sona, karena itu dia bersifat kaya gitu. Ketika sudah mendekat ke cannon, Sona, setidaknya, akan kubuat IC.

* * *

**Penampilan Ajuka: **Ajuka belum muncul di anime, dan di LN, dia dideskripsikan sebagai 'lelaki tampan yang mempunyai aura misterius'. Karena itu, dengan itu, dan berdasarkan penampilan Diadora Astaroth―adik Ajuka―, aku ngebuat penampilan Ajuka seperti itu. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan imajinasi kalian.

* * *

**Kurama: **Kurama disini, bukan suatu makhluk yang disegel kedalam Sacred Gear, seperti Ddraig dan Albion. Dia juga bukan Kyuubi. Kurama hanyalah manifestasi spiritual dari Sacred Gear-nya. Bentuknya sebagai musang, itu karena dia bisa berubah menjadi apapun yang dia bisa. Seperti Ophis.

* * *

**Typo: **Sepertinya di chapter ini ga ada typo… _I guess._

* * *

**Creation of War & Zenith Tempest: **Sebenarnya, dari awal aku udah mikir untuk membuat Naruto seorang rival, seperti Issei dan Vali. Karena itu, ketika mikir, 'apa kebalikan dari kekuatan ruang dan waktu? Kekuatan dari segala elemen' dan bam, aku memikirkan posibilitas _rivalry _antara Naruto dan Dulio Gesualdo, pemegang Zenith Tempest. Idenya masih aku pikirkan, dan aku mau pendapat kalian, apakah Naruto harus mempunyai seorang rival?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **.hack / Sign, ZX: Ignition, Detective Conan, Saw, dan Sengoku Basara bukan milikku.

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya, semoga, bisa aku post minggu depan. _Au revoir~!_


End file.
